Stolen Kiss
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: Onkey fanfic : Chap 6 END Update! ::  "Mianhae Key..." Buka Onew akhirnya masih dengan suara serak. "Untuk apa eum?" Tanya Key melirik ke arah Onew yang memejamkan matanya. "Aku mencuri ciumanmu." RNR nee
1. Oh no! My first Kiss ToT

**Title : Stolen Kiss**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret  
><strong>

**Cast :**

**Onew**

**Key**

**Minho**

**Taemin**

**Jonghyun**

**Pair :**

**OnKey**

**Genre : Pluff, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG 17, T**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, OOC, AU**

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Key, namja cantik itu sudah ada dikelasnya. Bukannya sok rajin, tapi memang karena hyungnya Jonghyun yang ingin terburu-buru kerja. Jadilah dia dikelas sendiri. Eh tunggu dia tidak sendiri. Ada namja lain disana. Tidur dipangkuan tangannya membelakangi Key. Sudah biasa bagi Key dan teman-temannya melihat pemandangan namja bernama Onew itu ketiduran dikelas. Tapi kali ini? Kenapa sepagi ini namja urakan ini sudah ada di kelas? Key membatin, tapi kemudian di abaikannya. Malah sekarang dia membuka novel baru yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Enggh... Hoaahm(-O-)... Aaah dimana aku? Ehmm." oceh Onew tak karuan saat nyawanya kembali dari mimpi, tubuh tegapnya menggeliat kesana-sini.

"OMO (OoO)! Onew kenapa wajahmu!" Jerit Key refleks melempar novelnya lalu mendekati Onew.

"Ahh kau Kibum (^^)? Ehm? Ini?" Onew menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Biasalah, kau tau kan? Makanya aku tidak pulang? Aku malas di oceh ummaku." Jelasnya ringan.

"Jangan berkelahi kalau tidak mau umma-mu cerewet, lihat wajah dubu-mu itu lebam semua." ujar Key mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu ke sudut bibir Onew yang lebam.

Onew membiarkannya, malah sekarang dia menatapi wajah Key yang serius melihat bagian ungu di wajahnya. Saat Key sadar bahwa Onew memperhatikannya.

"(o/o)!" wajah Key merah padam saat matanya terhubung dengan Onew, baru sadar kalau dari tadi tangannya menyentuhi wajah Onew.

"EHM! Aku mau baca novel." Key yang salah tingkah langsung kembali ke bangkunya dan pura-pura membaca novelnya.

Onew hanya tersenyum geli melihat namja cantik itu blushing. Dia berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Yah, karena memang itu hobinya.

.

.

Seharian penuh belajar membuat Key gontai. Rasanya malas untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Apalagi hari ini dia harus mengerjakan tugas berkelompok. Jadilah sekarang dia pulang kemalaman. Padahal dia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk adik dan kakaknya.

Dengan malas Key membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan saat dia sampai di ruang tamu.

"(O []O)/ KYAAAA! Minho yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku! Hey hey kau jangan minggat ya!" Jerit Key saat Minho mulai pasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Ampun Key, ampun!" Teriak Minho menghindari lemparan buku, sendal, sepatu, kursi, guci, rak piring yang bertubi-tubi dari Key.

"Maaf? Enak saja maaf, kau mencium adikku satu-satunya! Dia belum cukup umur tau!"

"Key hyung! Hentikan... Minho hyung menciumku itu wajar kok, kita kan pacaran ya hyung?" Ujar Taemin yang dari tadi nonton kejar-kejaran inosen.

Minho mengangguk-angguk, ucapan Taemin membuat keduanya berhenti berlarian.

"Dengar Taemin, Key, dia saja sudah mengerti." Dukung Minho memeluk bantal yang tadi di terimanya dari Key.

"Ya inma... Aiish... Sana Minho kau pulang! Kau tidak bermaksud menginap disinikan?" Usir Key masih emosi.

"Ya... Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku ikhlas menginap disini."

"YAAA KHAAA Choi Minho!" Jerit Key yang diiringi kaburnya Minho membawa bantal beserta dirinya.

Key dan Taemin memandangi detik terakhir pintu tertutup saat Minho menghilang. Key mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Huuh... Taemin, kau mau membuat hyung mati muda apa?"

"Hyung kenapa sih, sudah kubilang itu biasa, standar hyung." Jelas Taemin tak mau kalah, kini malah dengan santainya menyeruput susu pisang.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperni ini Taeminie? Minho?"

"Eoh..." Taemin mengangguk polos, "Jonghyun hyung juga."

"MWO? Raptor itu juga? Aiih Jonghyun hyung chincha? AAHH habislah kepolosan adikku." Sedih Key mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung Lebai deh! atau jangan-jangan hyung belum pernah ya? Ayoo ayoo?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kesal Key tak mempedulikan Taemin, tapi Taemin tak mau berhenti begitu saja.

"Ia kan hyung? Belum pernah kan? Kau cobalah hyung, rasanya manis dan bahagiaaa sekali. Itu juga obat biar kau bahagia dan tidak cerewet."

"YAA!"

"Tuh kan teriak lagi? Makanya hyung punya pacar biar ada yang menciummu setiap hari, dengan begitu hatimu tentram. Aku kasihan kau tidak pernah dicium hyung =3=."

"Hei hei Taeminho! Hyungmu ini juga pernah melakukannya!"

"Jeongmalyo? Eonje? Eolmana?" seru Taemin tertarik.

"Ituu... Itu errr.." gagap Key, bingung mau menjawab apa, jujur memang belum pernah ada yang menciumnya.

"Nah ketahuan kan? berarti hyung bohong dong?" goda Taemin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak! Hyung melakukannya lima kali tau!" Jawab Key asal lalu berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Key.

"Kapan hyung? Dimana?" Teriak Taemin pada Key yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Bilang pada Jonghyun hyung, besok pagi aku akan bicara dengannya." Tukas Key saat menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan langahnya ke lantai dua.

"Huuu dasar hyung pembohong, bagaimana kau bisa bertindak seperti yang paling tua di rumah ini? Tidak ada makan malam hari ini (=o=")." gumam Taemin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sampai di kamar tercintanya Key beringsut mandi. Lumayanlah, selain menghilangkan daki. Hal itu juga bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya pada tumin couple. Key masih saja tidak habis pikir kalau adik bungsunya itu sudah hilang keluguannya. Dan lagi yang mengajari Taemin adalah Jonghyun.

Key memang belum pernah dicium. Meskipun ada itu adalah kedua saudaranya Taemin dan Jonghyun. Itu juga di cium di pipi atau kening, bukan bibir! Tidak tau kenapa Key geli memikirkan kalau saja ada seseorang yang menciumnya. Atau mungkin Taemin benar? Dia yang terlalu berlebihan. Ciuman itu hal biasa. Dan itu berarti Key adalah kasus yang tidak biasa? Ah entahlah, Key bingung memikirkannya.

Dari pada pusing memikirkan masalah ciuman. Key memutuskan untuk membaca komik Doraemon yang baru dibelikan Jonghyun kemarin.

Tangannya menari kesana-kemari mencari komik terbitan terbaru itu di rak buku besarnya. Maklumlah, Key memang suka membaca komik dan novel. Beberapa buku yang ia miliki adalah pemberian Jonghyun dan Taemin.

PLAAPP!

Baru saja dia menemukan buku dan ingin menariknya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya dari kamarnya padam. Otomatis Key kaget dan meraba-raba kesana-sini. Berharap ponselnya yang ia lupa ada dimana bisa ia dapatkan.

Key bingung, padahal listrik dirumahnya jarang padam. Tunggu dulu, ada cahanya di celah pintu kamarnya. Berarti hanya lampu di kamarnya yang padam. Seingatnya sakelar lampunya ada di dekat... Jendela kamarnya! Hei lampu balkon kamarnya juga padam. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan ada yang memadamkan lampu kamarnya sengaja.

"TAEM...mmmpph! Emph!" tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya.

"Psstt!" desis seseorang yang mendekap mulutnya.

Jantung Key berdegub dua kali lebih kencang, tubuhnya gemetaran, kakinya lemas. Dia tak habis pikir kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Siapa orang ini? Pasti maling! Pikir Key. Key takut sekali kalau nanti dia di bunuh. Tidak!

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang dia tau sekarang orang itu membalik posisi tubuhnya. Menghadapnya mungkin? Key kehilangan akal. Saat berusaha memberontak, orang itu malah mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Key yakin tangan yang satunya lagi sekarang membekap mulutnya.

Dan saat Key berusaha mengeluarkan suara lagi. Orang itu malah mempererat dekapannya. Key tau pasti orang ini adalah namja. Tenaganya saja bahkan jauh di atas Key dan dada yang menempel di dadanya ini sama sepertinya.

"Pssstt!" Ujar namja itu, bersamaan dengan itu bau alkohol meyeruak dalam hidung Key.

Namja ini mabuk, hilang akal. Kalau dia ingin maling kenapa pakai memeluk Key segala. Dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali desisan yang mengisyaratkan Key itu diam. Selain itu nihil, maling setidak-tidaknya harus mengatakan hal yang mengancam. Tapi ini tidak.

'Taemin... Dimana kau? Tolonglah hyung-mu ini (ToT).' batin Key.

Mana dia tau sekarang Taemin sedang makan pizza yang dibawakan Jonghyun sebagai ganti makan malam mereka.

Hei tunggu! Namja ini melonggarkan bekapan mulut Key. Ini berarti kesempatannya untuk menjerit.

Key mulai menghitung dalam hatinya.

1...2...3 TA- CHU~

sesuatu menahan suaranya lagi, sesuatu membekap mulutnya lagi. Tapi sekarang berbeda? Apa ini? Sebenarnya Key tau apa itu. Tapi dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat dengan aroma alkohol menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Bisa kalian katakan? Bagian manakah dari tubuh manusia yang lembut, lembab dan hangat? Mungkin jawabanmu benar.

Ini pertama kali dialami oleh Key dan yang lebih parah adalah dia tidak tau ini siapa. Siapa yang mencium bibirnya...

Key berusaha melawan, menarik tubuhnya dan memukul-mukul dada namja itu. Tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Malah sekarang menikmati manisnya bibir Key yang belum pernah dikecap siapapun. Mengecupinya.

Terdengar suara menaiki tangga. Seseorang menuju kamar Key dan mengetuknya.

tok tok tok

"Key... Apa sudah tidur? Key..." Tok tok.

Key merasa ini kesempatan emas. Tapi emas yang tidak bisa diambil sama sekali, seluruh bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Key... Kau jangan marah, hyung akan menjelaskannya besok, kalau kau lapar hyung membeli pizza untuk kalian." Ujar Jonghyun dari pintu tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi pada adik cantiknya.

"Ehmm! Emm!" Jerit tertahan Key di sela ciuman.

"Ahh anak ini cepat sekali tidurnya."

"Ehmm! Emm! Emmmmm!" Key menjerit sekuat mungkin saat Jonghyun menjauhi kamarnya, tapi apa daya dia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya.

Akhirnya pertahanan Key hilang. Air matanya mengalir.

Key ingin memalingkan kepalanya. Namun kepalanya itu di tahan oleh tangan kuat. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Namja itu memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap setiap manis yang ada di bibir namja cantik itu. Mengecupinya pelan, hati-hati.

Key sudah mulai melemah dan mengalah, airmatanya terus mengalir, tapi entah karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan atau karena perlakuan namja ini yang lembut dan hati-hati, seakan ingin sekali Key merasa nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan walau ini sebuah paksaan.

Inikah yang namanya ciuman? Ini keajaiban kecupan itu? Entahlah, semua ini membuatnya mulai melayang.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa boleh dia menikmati ciuman ini? Orang ini tidak dikenalnya? wajahnya saja dia tidak tau. Apa boleh dia merasa nyaman seperti sekarang? Bahkan dengan semua bau alkohol yang dia benci. Ini pertama kali baginya, bagaimana dia sudah begitu terbiasa.

Namja itu melepas kecupannya. Seperti yang ia duga tidak ada jeritan yang keluar dari bibir Key. Dia mungkin shok atau lemas, atau pikirannya sudah melayang. Key tau sekarang namja itu melangkah menjauhinya. Key bahkan sekarang bisa melihat punggung namja itu tertimpa sinar bulan saat berada di balkon kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian melompat tanpa ragu-ragu dari balkon tersebut.

Pikiran Key blank. Inginnya dia mengejar 'maling' itu atau menjerit memanggil Jonghyun. Tapi bibir dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tercekat, membeku.

Yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah meraba bibir kecilnya. Lembab, serasa masih ada yang menempel disana. Masih tertinggal bekas kecupan yang lama dan rahasia itu. Kemudian saat tenaganya sedikit kembali dia berjalan ke dekat jendela kamarnya, menghidupkan lampunya. Kembali berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Duduk disana, menatapi mata sembabnya, masih ada air mata yang tercecer disana. Tapi bukan itu yang utama, melainkan bibirnya yang kini lebih merah dari biasanya. Mengembang cantik. Akibat kecupan-kecupan yang dilakukan namja tadi.

Memikirkannya ulang membuat Jantung Key berdegup kencang dan dadanya menjadi hangat walau ujung-ujungnya membuat Key merengek. Ahh perasaan apa ini?

_TBC_

_RnR yaa ntar saya lanjutin lagi kalo ada (banyak) yang RnR :D_


	2. Venus and Mars

**Title : Stolen Kiss**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret and always secret**

**Cast :**

**SHINee**

**Pair :**

**OnKey**

**Genre : Pluff, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, OOC, AU**

**a/n : chap ini mungkin terlalu datar ya? Molla (moga aja gak) soalnya buru-buru di buat :D, di baca ajalah biar tau yaa**

.

.

"Hyung, masak apa pagi ini?" Tanya Taemin saat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nasi goreng seafood, kau suka?" tanya Key tanpa menoleh pada Taemin, tangannya sibuk mengaduk masakannya.

"Ne, joayo hyung." Taemin duduk, menyeruput susu putih dalam gelas tinggi miliknya.

"Morning!" Sapa Jonghyun yang baru datang dan menyambar roti tawar di meja makan.

"Hyung jangan sok inggris deh." Dumel Taemin dengan seluruh susu di bibirnya.

Jonghyun sebenarnya mau menggeplak kepala Taemin dengan koran di tangannya tapi malah sekarang dia terkena aegyo Taemin.

"Omo nae dongsaeng (*o*) kali ini kau ku biarkan." ujar Jonghyun kini mengacak rambut jamur Taemin.

Key datang dengan dua piring nasi goreng di tangannya, Jonghyun membantunya meletakkan piring diatas meja sementara Key mengambil satu piring lagi.

"Selamat makan (^o^)!" Ujar mereka bertiga dan memulai sarapan mereka.

"Eumm mashitaa hyung (o)!" Puji Taemin, sebenarnya, apapun yang di masak Key, Taemin pasti bilang enak.

"Gomawoo Taeminie sayang." Balas Key.

"Key? Kok kamu kelihatan pucat ya? Ada masalah apa? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Jonghyun bertubi-tubi, kini tangannya meraba kening Key.

"Aniyo hyung, aku hanya kelelahan saja, habis sarapan aku pasti sehat lagi."

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau capek, biar hyung yang buat sarapan." Tukas Jonghyun, dia khawatir dengan adiknya ini.

"Huuu tidak mau! Jonghyun hyung masak ramen saja jadi bubur bayi (=o=)." Tolak Taemin.

PLAAKK! Kali ini koran itu tak urung melayang ke kepala Taemin.

"Aduuh hyung!" Taemin mengelus-elus kepalanya gusar.

"Dasar dongsang nakal!" Kesal Jonghyun, tapi kembali menatap Key, "mengenai Taemin semalam, hyung minta maaf, hyung tidak mengajarinya hal seperti itu Key, hyung bilang dia boleh mengungkapkan rasa Sayangnya pada Minho. Cuma itu." Jelas Jonghyun.

"Ahh... Aku sudah lupa masalah itu hyung." Jawab Key malas.

Memang seluruh masalah yang terekam di kepalanya langsung hilang saat tragedi semalam terjadi. Bahkan masalah Taemin semalam, rencananya dia mau marah pada Jong2Min. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada semangat untuk mengoceh.

"Kenapa hyung kelihatan capek sekali? Coba hyung bilang, aku rela makan nasi goreng hangus buatan Jonghyun hyung, asal hyung istirahat." ujar Taemin innocent.

"Iya Taemin ben... MWO? Apa katamu? Dasar kutu rambut! Taemin nakal!" Jerit Jonghyun.

"Aiishh hyung mana ada kutu rambut sodaraan sama raptor." Balas Taemin lagi.

"Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Jonghyun mengalah, "Key? Kau yakin mau sekolah?"

"Ne hyung, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baik, kalau begitu kalian berdua siap-siap, kita berangkat."

.

.

"Key? Kau sakit?" Tanya Minho, saat melihat wajah sahabatnya pucat.

"Aniyo, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Apa karena kelakuanku kemarin? Maafkan aku ya? Harusnya aku menjaga Taemin-mu itu."

"Kau tau aku sangat menyayanginya kan Minho? Jaga dia baik-baik." pinta Key, sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baik tuan puteri." Jawab Minho cengar-cengir.

"Ya... Aku bukan puteri, aku ini namja tau!"

"Kekekek... Eeeh Han Songsae datang." gagap Minho langsung menutup mulutnya.

Han songsae tanpa babibu lagi langsung mengabsen anak-anak muridnya. Tidak sabar untuk memberi pelajaran paling membosankan sejagad raya, sejarah.

"Choi Minho!"

"Hadir..."

"Choi Siwon!"

"Im here..."

"Kim Heechul!"

"Hadir buk.."

"Kim Kibum!"

"Hadir..."

"Lee Jinki!"

"..."

"Lee Jinki!"

"..."

"Tidak hadir songsaenim, aku juga tidak tau dia kemana." Jawab Kyuhyun teman sebangku Onew.

"Hah anak itu, kasihan sekali harus ketinggalan pelajaran yang sangat precious ini." Han songsae geleng-geleng kepala, tak sadar muridnya yang lain mengangakan mulutnya.

Precious apanya?

Dan setelah itu dimulailah waktu 90 menit yang paling sulit untuk mereka lewati. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuka mata mereka dan bersedia mendengar dengan baik.

Murid-murid lain mungkin tidak konsentrasi. Tapi di kelas ini, Key lah yang paling tidak bisa menyerap apa yang dikatakan Songsae. Bayangan yang ia alami semalam selalu berputar di kepalanya. Semuanya itu membuatnya pusing, memikirkannya saja membuatnya lelah. Sepertinya ini bukan main-main, pusing, kepalanya sakit. Tangan-tangan kecilnya tak sanggup lagi menahan kepalanya saat penglihatannya berputar-putar. Dan akhirnya.

BRAKK!

Semuanya gelap.

"Key! Key ireonaa.. KEY!"

.

.

"Key... mianhae, aku janji tidak akan mencium Taemin lagi." Ujar Minho tertunduk lesu di depan Key yang belum sadar, Minho memang malang, dia mengira Key pingsan karena dia.

Key mulai sadar, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Minho yang menunduk di samping ranjang.

"Euungh... dimana aku Minho?" lirih Key saat dia bangun.

"Key! syukurlah kau sudah sadar... Apa kau merasa baikan? Kau mau makan apa? Nanti kubelikan? Perlu ku telpon Jonghyun hyung?" Tanya Minho sering, dia terlalu exciting melihat sahabatnya sadar.

"Ani ani... Jangan telpon Jonghyun hyung, aku tanya kau dimana ini? UKS?" tanya Key lagi, memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya..."

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Kau pingsan di jam pertama dan sekarang sudah istirahat makan siang."

"Kau tidak makan siang Minho-ya?" tanya Key heran, jam di UKS menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Sahabatku pingsan! Mana mungkin aku bisa makan dengan tenang." jawab Minho serius.

"Eii kau ini, makanlah cepat! Sebentar lagi kau masuk."

"Kau bagaimana? Tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja aku makan, aku bisa minta tolong yang lain. Ppali... Biarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang tanpamu. Kha kha!" usir Key walau tujuannya baik.

"Oke Key, kalau kau lapar atau butuh aku, kau tinggal hubungi aku ya."

"NEE!" Jerit Key seperti biasa, sepertinya dia sudah mendingan, buktinya suara melengkingnya sudah kembali.

.

.

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Key sekarang. Rasanya dia ingin keluar dari sini, tapi apa daya karena memang dia sendiri merasa belum baikan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya guling-gulingan tak jelas ranjang kecil ini.

Tak lama kemudian namja dengan seragam sama dengannya masuk ke ruang UKS dan tidur di ranjang di seberang Key. Rambut cokelatnya acak-acakan, dasinya longgar. Blazer yang tidak ia pakai, di lempar kesembarang tempat. Dan tindakannya yang terakhir adalah mengubur seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Key hanya tersenyum memandangi kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Darimana dia? Padahal tadi dia tidak masuk pelajaran sejarah. Yah! Itu Lee Jinki atau mereka memanggilnya Onew. Walau Key tidak jelas melihat wajahnya, dia tetap yakin itu Onew. "O...new?" panggil Key ragu.

"Eoh..." Jawab Onew malas dalam selimutnya.

"Benar kau Onew." kata Key mengangguk, memandangi gundukan yang ada di seberang ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa aku." Jawabnya lagi dengan nada yang agak kesal, sepertinya tidak suka diganggu opening tidurnya.

"Kau suka sekali tidur ya?" tanya Key, kali ini sengaja ingin membuat Onew kesal.

"AIISH neol chinca!" geram Onew membuka selimutnya dan, "Oh? Kau... Key?" ujarnya melembut.

"OMO? Kenapa lagi wajahmu itu Onew?" Key langsung duduk, saat melihat wajah Onew ungu di pelipis kanan dan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Oh? ini sudah biasa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang kemarin?" jelas Onew santai.

"Apanya yang biasa kalau setiap hari wajahmu lebam? Lama-lama kau bisa kena kanker kulit!"

"Eee? jeongmalyo?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku panggil dokter." Tukas Key langsung turun dari ranjang, keluar kamar mencari dokter.

"Key tidak usah, Key!" Panggil Onew, tapi Key tidak menggubrisnya.

Key sama sekali lupa dengan statusnya yang sakit dan lemah. Malah sekarang dia mengelilingi ruang UKS untuk mencari dokter. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Apa dokternya makan siang? Molla.

Dan efeknya baru terasa sekarang. Kepalanya pusing lagi karena dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Memang susah jadi penderita anemia. Key merasa bahwa tubuhya akan jatuh sekarang. Yah sekarang tubuhnya lengser.

Hap!

Seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. Siapa? Minho?

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak usah ya tidak usah Kim Keybum! Keras kepala." Ujar Onew merangkul tubuh Key, menuntunnya kembali ke ruang UKS.

"Gomawo Onew." Tukas Key saat Onew mendudukkannya di ranjang tadi.

"Emm... apa kau sakit?" tanya Onew ragu.

"Memang kau pikir, apa yang dilakukan seseorang di UKS?" Key balik bertanya, bukankah ini sudah jelas..

"Jadi kau sakit, Apa karena kau marah?" Suara Onew mengecil saat kalimat terakhirnya muncul.

"Ne? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Key heran, sepertinya anak ini otaknya sudah error karena sering berkelahi.

"A...aniyo.. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa sakit." gagapnya kemudian, entah apa yang membuatnya gugup.

"Aku hanya kelelahan." jawab Key, matanya menatap ke wajah Onew yang memar.

"Wae? Menatapku begitu?" Onew balas menatap Key.

"Umm kau tolong ambilkan kotak P3K di meja dokter." suruh Key kemudian.

"Aku? Untuk apa Key?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kau ambilkan untukku."

"Araso arasoo! Aku pikir hari ini tidak akan ada waktu tidur." keluh Onew melangkah keluar ruang UKS dan kembali dengan kotak berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Ini..." Onew mengulurkan kotak itu.

"Kemari! Duduk disini." ujar Key menepuk-nepuk kasur di depannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Onew enggan.

"Aiish ppali!" Key menarik tangan namja itu, memaksanya duduk dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di satu ranjang kecil itu.

Key mengambil sebongkah kecil kapas lalu menuang alkohol di atasnya. Perlahan mendekatkannya ke sudut bibir Onew. Dan saat kapas itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya...

"Aww appo! Pelan-pelan Key." erang Onew menahan perihnya.

"Masa kau mengeluh sih? Di tonjok di wajah kau tidak pernah mengeluh."

"Itu beda Key." Tukas Onew seraya menghindari kapas Key yang ditotol-totolkan ke sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar kau ini, lihatlah bibirmu luka dan pelipismu itu lebam." Omel Key lagi, tangannya telaten membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Onew.

Dia sudah terbiasa begitu perhatian dengan orang disekitarnya. Memang sifatnya yang keibuanlah yang dibanggakan oleh Jonghyun dan Taemin. Memperlakukan seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti kasih seorang ibu.

"Aku kan namja Key, wajar kalau berkelahi." Onew memperhatikan tangan Key yang kini membubuhkan obat merah ke kapas lain.

"Kau pikir aku bukan namja?" geram Key lalu menempelkan obat merah tadi ke tempat sama.

"Baik, kau namja... namja cantik, tidak untuk berkelahi sepertiku eoh." Ucap Onew lembut.

Ucapan Onew membuat Key berhenti memoles obat merah di bibir Onew. Malah kini menatap Onew. Aneh memang kalau ada yang memanggilnya namja cantik. Namja ya namja, mana ada namja cantik. Tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Itu membuatnya (agak) gugup dan... Salah tingkah.

"Ehm..." Onew memecah suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Yap sudah selesai." Tukas Key saat mereka keluar dari keheningan itu.

Terlalu bahaya baginya untuk berada dalam posisi hening seperti itu. Canggung. Walaupun mereka sudah berada dalam satu kelas selama dua tahun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Key terlalu sering deg-degan didepan dubu ini.

"Terima kasih Key." Key hanya mengangguk, berusaha mengurangi interaksi dengan Onew. "boleh aku tidur sekarang?" tanya Onew kini dia sudah berada di ranjang kosong di seberang ranjang Key.

"Terserah Kau, aku juga mau istirahat sampai Minho membangunkanku." Gumam Key kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Eoh, selamat tidur." Gumam Onew yang sekarang sudah menimbun seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi.

"Ne Onew, selamat tidur..." Key memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Well, memang Onew membantu mengalihkan pikirannya sebentar dari insiden semalam. Tapi kini bayangan itu kembali. Hanya tidurlah yang membuat Key lupa seutuhnya dengan hal itu.

.

.

"Jonghyun hyung! kemari!" Jerit Key dari luar rumah mereka.

"Ne! Chakaman..." jawab Jonghyun santai.

"Hyuuung ppaliwaa!" Jerit Key lagi.

"Araso aaraso adikku yang manis, wae? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada di luar eoh?" Tukas Jonghyun saat berada di sebelah Key.

"Umm? bisakah kita membuang ini hyung?" tanya Key menunjuk ke serumpun tanaman menjalar di dinding rumah di dekat kamarnya.

"Tak bisa Key, kau tau ini tanaman kesayangan umma, kalau dia pulang kita bisa kena bakar." Ujar Jonghyun kini ikut memandangi tanaman menjalar itu, "memangnya kenapa? Itu tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Aku takut nanti ada serangga atau ular hyung, tanamannya sudah hampir menjalar ke jendela kamarku." Key beralasan.

Sebenarnya bukan tanaman yang membawa ular atau serangga itu yang ingin dibuang Key. Tapi tempat tumbuh tanaman itu berupa persegi-persegi yang tidak terlalu besar menempel di dinding rumah yang ketinggiaannya mencapai atap rumah mereka. Key pikir itulah cara si "maling" untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mencuri sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa sih selera umma aneh sekali." keluh Key.

"Kau tau sendiri, dia saja rela meninggalkan tiga anaknya demi spesies tumbuhan yang tidak hidup di Korea." Koar Jonghyun sembari menatapi adiknya yang terlihat gusar.

"Ne, kau benar hyung." Key pouting.

"Nanti hyung akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memangkasnya sedikit, OK?"

"Me.. Memangkasnya?" gagap Key, pikirnya bukankah itu akan lebih memudahkan si "maling"?

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Ayo masuk, diluar dingin." Jonghyun menarik tangan Key yang masih kebingungan. Othoke?

KEUT~ TBC

* * *

><p>Makasih yg udah review chap pertama<p>

"_widiwMin, jung hana cassie, SparKyumagnaeLovers, diitactorlove, rainy hearT, kangkyumi, Arisa Chikimitsu, Kurai BFTD Beilchmidt, Akita Fisayu"_

* * *

><p><em>bersukur banget ternyata banyak OKS disini, hoho<em>

_padahal takut ntar ga ada yang baca :D_

_terus review yaaa *plak_

_saya ikhlas kok kalo reviewnya panjang *ngarep_

* * *

><p><em>okeh...<em>

_makasih yang udah baca chap ini ya~_

_ketemu lagi di chap berikut *kalo inget_

_KEUT~_

_babayy (^^)/_


	3. Strawberry Jam Kiss

**Title : Stolen Kiss**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret and always secret**

**Cast :**

**SHINee**

**Pair :**

**OnKey**

**Genre : Pluff, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, OOC, AU**

**a/n : Nah untuk chap ini author kasih panjang yaa, kalo ga percaya di itung aja kata2nya satu-satu XD.**

.

Sudah hampir seminggu kejadian itu berlalu. Untungnya maling itu tidak pernah kembali lagi. Semua itu membuat Key lega, setidak-tidaknya dia sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Walaupun mustahil baginya untuk melupakan kenangan ciuman pertamanya yang misterus.

Sampai sekarang dia masih penasaran. Demi apapun! Siapa sebenarnya yang menciumnya malam itu? Kalau saja dia tau, pasti buku teks matematika hard cover ini akan melayang ke kepala orang itu. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu dan orang yang menciumnya sekarang hidup bebas entah dimana. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Minho-ya..." bisik Key pelan.

"Wae? Apa kau mau di lempar kapur oleh Lee songsae?" balas Minho berbisik tanpa memandang Key, berpura-pura mencari jawaban soal.

Key menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Minho.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal menciummu dan kau tidak tau itu siapa?"

"Kau bodoh?" bisik Minho setelah membaca kertas itu, mata kodoknya mendelik hebat ke arah Key.

"A..aniyo itu adegan film yang aku tonton kemarin." bisik Key mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Ooo?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, karena reaksi di film tidak masuk akal."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia cuma diam dan membiarkan orang itu menciumnya." jawab Key pelan, terkadang matanya mengawasi Lee songsae.

"Chinca? Waaa orang itu babo sekali, mau-maunya di cium orang yang tidak di kenal, harusnya dia memukul orang itu dengan ini." tunjuk Minho pada buku teks matematika hard cover di depannya.

Key hanya mempoutkan bibir kecilnya itu. Benarkah dia bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Minho?

"Katanya dia merasakan ada getaran di hatinya saat dicium." Key kini meletakkan dagunya di meja, tangannya sibuk mencoret buku latihan miliknya.

"Cinta maksudmu? Eii apa mungkin bisa jatuh cinta secepat itu karena dicium? Euumm tapi kalau itu ciuman pertamanya bisa jadi sih merasa seperti itu." Jelas Minho ahli, tapi tangannya tetap menulis di buku latihan seolah-olah mulutnya sedang bicara masalah matematika.

GLEKK!

Key menelan ludahnya. Kata-kata Minho seperti panah yang tepat mengenainya. Sungguh semua tebakan Minho benar sama dengan yang dialaminya. Kekasih Taemin ini sebenarnya siswa atau paranormal?

Key iseng menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Menolak melihat wajah Minho yang dari tadi menebak semua yang di alaminya. Mata kucingnya teralih pada sosok di seberang bangkunya. Menatap namja dengan senyum khasnya yang manis dan matanya yang sempit. Ternyata sama sepertinya dan Minho, namja itu juga sedang ngobrol dengan teman sebangkunya Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang dia tertawa, membuat sabit matanya. Sungguh semua itu membuat Key kagum. Mana ada yang menyangka namja semanis dan setampan ini hobinya berkelahi.

Ehm! Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dengan berdehem lalu menoleh ke arah Minho lagi. Namja jangkung itu sekarang mencatat jawaban yang dibuat teman mereka di papan. Minho menatap Key heran lalu kembali menulis semua jawabannya. Biasalah, Minho dikenal seseorang yang cool dan pintar dimata murid lain. Benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana sifat namja ini di depan Taemin.

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Lee songsae tiba-tiba.

"Ne songsaenim!" jawab Key, pikirnya apa yang dia lakukan? Ketauankah dia tidak belajar serius.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 5 kedepan!" perintah Lee songsae telak.

"Oh? N...ne songsaenim." angguk Key lalu berpura-pura membolak-balik bukunya.

"Chukhae Kibumie, nomor 5 itu soal paling sulit kau tau? Makanya dari tadi tidak ada yang berani maju." tukas Minho berbisik.

"Ne? Ahh othe Minho-ya?" Key menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya.

Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi agak berat baginya.

.

.

"Onew-ya... Gomawo atas yang tadi?" hatur Key dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oeh? Jawaban soal matematika tadi? Itu bukan milikku, aku hanya memberikan jawaban Kyuhyun. Kau taukan dia Math freak." Jelas Onew, kini dia membereskan isi tasnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang perlu di bereskan dalam tasnya. Mungkin dia tidak membawa apapun kecuali pena dan buku catatannya di dalam ransel cokelat itu.

"Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih... Kalau tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasibku."

Onew hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman sempurna tanpa lebam di wajahnya. Beberapa hari ini wajahnya selalu bersih dan dia juga rajin datang di setiap jam pelajaran.

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la ha~ naegin.._"

Belum sempat lagu yang menjadi ringtone ponsel Key itu bernyanyi, Key sudah mengangkat telponnya. Itu kakaknya, Jonghyun.

"Ahh ne hyung..."

"Nae dongsaeng maaf ya hyung tidak bisa pulang denganmu, ada meeting tiba-tiba." jelas Jonghyun tanpa babibu.

"NE? Yaa hyung kau sudah janji mau membelikanku makan!"

"Mianhaee Key, nanti kau beritahu apa yang mau kau makan, pulang nanti akan hyung bawakan, othe?"

"Teserah kau saja!" Key menekan tombol reject kasar, menunjukkan wajah sewotnya karena Jonghyun.

Tidak sadar kalau Onew memperhatikannya dari tadi. Berusaha sekecil mungkin menahan kekehannya agar lebih lama melihat tingkah Key. Menggemaskan!

"Aiish tau begitu aku ikut Minho saja, dia kan jemput Taemin juga." Kesal Key pada ponselnya.

Jari-jari lentiknya kini mengetik di ponselnya cepat yang isinya :

"malam ini aku mau Jonghyun rebus, bisa kau belikan untukku? :("

Key menekan tombol send lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Berkacak pinggang dengan bibir kecilnya masih mendumel tanpa suara. Menatap tanpa arah, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Raptor yang menyebalkan. Sampai akhirnya matanya menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Eh? Belum pergikah?

"(O.o) Onew-ya kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu eoh?" tanya Key dengan nada tinggi, masih kesal karena gagal makan di restoran mahal.

"Kau lucu sekali Key, kenapa begitu pada hyungmu?" Tanya Onew iseng.

"Karena dia hyung-ku." jawab Key singkat.

"Haha kau benar Key, karena dia hyung-mu." ulang Onew, mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Onew tanpa memandang Key.

"Eum... Ne karena rumah kita satu arah ku pikir itu tidak masalah." balas Key tanpa ragu, lumayanlah daripada harus pulang sendiri.

"Tapi hari ini aku jalan kaki." Tukas Onew lagi, kini matanya menatap Key serius.

"Apa aku bilang mau pulang bersamamu naik mobil? Aiish kau ini, punya teman pulang ke rumah saja aku bersyukur." celoteh Key.

Mereka berjalan mencari halte terdekat untuk sampai ke distrik rumah mereka. Melewati toko-toko yang hampir semuanya tutup karena hari yang mulai gelap.

"Ahh Key... Kau belum berubah selama dua tahun, masih cerewet." Ratap Onew.

"Chinchayo? Kekeke... Aku pikir itu sudah mendarah daging."

"Kau benar, aku ragu apa ada yang bisa meredam kecerewetanmu itu Key?"

"Kupikir ada... Aku mengalaminya seminggu yang lalu, dan setelah itu aku diam seharian. Taemin juga bilang kalau hal itu membuatku tidak cerewet lagi. Tapi sungguh itu tidak adil bagiku." jelas Key, mata canitknya menatap ke trotoar yang dipijakinya.

Onew spontan menoleh mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya barusan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Key hal "itu"? Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak adil bagimu Key?"

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai metode itu, aahh aku kesal mengingatnya (=3=)."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Onew berubah serius, ingin sekali ia tahu apa metode itu.

"Eoh! Menyebalkan kau tau! Itu membuatku murka!" kesal Key tiba-tiba, sungguh dia tidak mau mengingatnya tapi malah sekarang dia merasa sangat ingat kejadian itu.

"Memang apa caranya?" Korek Onew, berharap Key mengucapkannya.

"Dubu gembul, kalau aku mau bilang, sudah dari tadi aku mengatakannya padamu. Sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi, aku membencinya." cerewet Key lagi menatap Onew dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Araso araso Key... kau tidak perlu menatapku begitu dasar cerewet, benar-benar tidak berubah."

"Mending aku, daripada kau yang terlalu banyak berubah selama dua tahun." balas Key sekarang.

"Jeongmalyo? Memang apa yang berubah dariku Key?"

"Kau..." Key menghela nafasnya, haruskah dia katakan, "Jadi lebih pendiam, Aku tau kau orang yang supel, dekat dengan siapapun, suka bercanda bahkan sering menggodaku, tapi sekarang kau hanya dekat dengan Kyuhyun-mu itu. Dan yang lebih parah, kau suka berkelahi." Jelas Key akhirnya.

Tentu saja dia punya alasan atas seluruh sikap baik dan perhatiannya pada Onew selama ini karena dia dekat dengan Onew. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Onew tiba-tiba menatapnya akan membuatnya malu dan gugup karena memang dulu itu suatu kebiasaan. Onew memang suka menatapnya. Namun karena hal itu jarang terjadi sekarang, saat Onew tiba-tiba menatapnya lembut membuat Jantungnya lebih parah berdetak.

Tapi setahun terakhir hubungan mereka renggang termasuk hubungan Onew dengan teman-temannya yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun. Key sendiri tidak mengerti. Karena sudah setahun berlalu, Key sudah tidak memikirkan apa alasannya lagi.

Seperti yang ia duga penjelasannya akan membuat Onew diam. Kepala ditundukkannya, menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yah Key tau pasti sikap namja ini. Key yakin sesaat lagi dia akan tersenyum cerah menunjukkan poker pace andalannya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Key, kau sih tidak pernah menegurku." Tukas Onew tiba-tiba dengan senyum sumringahnya, terkekeh tanpa arti. Apa kata Key sebelumnya?

"Yaa ttokki, apa yang kau maksud 'Omo Onew kenapa wajahmu?' 'Omo Onew kau berkelahi lagi?' 'Sini aku obati lukamu' 'apa kau sudak makan' 'apa tugasmu sudah selesai' 'apa lukamu sudah sembuh' itu bukan menyapa bagimu! Hei kau anggap aku manekin?" Celoteh Key menyebut beberapa quote-nya pada Onew akhir-akhir ini.

"Itu karena kau ngobrol dengan Minho terus, jadi tidak melihat kapan aku bercanda dengan teman-teman yang lain." Onew mencari alasan lagi.

"Heii bagaimana tidak? Minho kodok itu sahabatku, teman sebangku belum lagi dia calon adik iparku... Tidak jauh beda dengan kau dan Kyuhyun." Key sewot sendiri, malah tidak tau kenapa dia harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Onew.

"Umm kau cemburu?" Ucap Onew cuek, matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan sepi di depannya. Onew merasakan sesuatu. Yah, sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"NE? Apa mak.."

ucapan Key terputus saat Onew menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Ada apa ini?

"Kita bertemu lagi Lee Jinki." Geram suara kasar yang Key baru sadar dari mana asalnya.

Suara horror yang berasal dari salah satu dari lima orang murid dua meter di hadapan mereka. Seragam murid itu berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi tampaknya Onew mengenal murid-murid berandalan dengan balok kayu di tangan mereka.

"Mau apa lagi kalian? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu aku lagi." Tegas Onew, menatap tajam kelima murid berwajah sangar itu.

"Sayangnya kami tidak bilang untuk berhenti mengganggumu heh? Menyenangkan saat bisa mengganggu mentalmu! HUAHAHAHA..." ujar si murid yang kemungkinan besar ketua itu tertawa diikuti antek-anteknya.

"Baik, lakukan apa maumu! Aku tidak akan peduli, kajja Key!" Ujar Onew sesaat kemudian menarik tangan Key pergi.

Tapi seorang yang kemungkinan besar pemimpin itu mendorong pundak Onew saat mereka berusaha melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini Jinki? Sama seperti ayahmu kah?" ujar namja itu tersenyum licik.

Key bisa melihat Onew menahan amarahnya. Berpura-pura untuk tidak terpancing. Diam tapi menatap tajam ke namja kurang ajar di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Tidak senangkah aku bilang tentang appa-mu tersayang itu."

"Jangan sebut appa-ku dengan mulut sampahmu itu, IDIOT!" geram Onew saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Key bisa merasakan gengnggaman tangan Onew makin erat, menahan amarahnya mungkin. Key sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada apa ini? Siapa murid-murid itu? Memangnya ada apa dengan appa Onew? bahkan saat mereka terseret ke jalan sempit yang buntu dan tidak ada orang sejauh mata memandang kecuali mereka sendiri. Key takut, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa terlindungi. Apa karena genggaman tangan ini?

"Lebih idiot mana? Aku atau kau Jinki? Kaulah yang idiot, membela appa-mu yang jelas-jelas telah memakan semua uang haram itu. Appa-mu itu tikus got!"

BUGGH! Sebuah tinju melayang keras ke wajah namja kurang ajar itu.

Yah, Onew dengan kepalan tangannya masih mengapung. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah. Menggeretakkan giginya, menatap sangar. Pikirannya kini kacau, emosi menguasainya.

Kedua tangan mungil Key menutup wajahnya. Takut melihat Onew saat meninju keras namja itu. Dia takut Onew berkelahi lagi. Ini bukan main-main. Lawannya ada lima dan Key bukan ahli martial art yang bisa membantu. Belum lagi dia tidak mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Walau mereka dekat, tapi Onew sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Key bahkan tidak tau apa pekerjaan ayah Onew.

Namja yang tadi dipukul Onew meraba bibirnya yang kini agak bengkak. Sedikit meringis kemudian tersenyum mengejek. Membiarkan anak buahnya untuk tetap tenang. Dan sekarang memulai ancang-ancangnya lagi.

"Appa-mu itu tidak pantas untuk hidup YAA LEE JINKI!" Jerit namja itu lantang lalu tersenyum lagi.

"TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU!" Teriak Onew.

Sebelum Key menyadarinya. Onew menerjang namja itu memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Bahkan sekarang posisi Onew kini menduduki namja itu di perutnya. Sepuasnya memukili wajah itu. Ahh! Key tak sanggup melihatnya. Bisakah Onew sekasar ini? Bahkan semua darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut namja itu tidak sanggup menghentikan Onew.

"Onew hentikan!" Jerit Key akhirnya buka suara, tapi Onew mengabaikannya. Memukul lagi dan lagi.

"Dasar bajingan kurang ajar! Jangan sok suci di depanku!" geram Onew dengan mata berkilat kebencian.

"Ini cukup! Cepat hajar dia!" Jerit namja yang kini penuh lebam itu itu pada antek-anteknya.

Hanya dengan hitungan detik, keempat namja berseragam lain itu mendekat, bersiap menyerang Onew. Untungnya Onew sadar dan cepat menghindar. Cepat mendorong Key menjauh, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, satu lawan empat. Sedangkan bos mereka kini kabur entah kemana.

Key sempat kagum saat Onew bisa menghadapi satu-persatu murid itu. Menghindari semua pukulan dan menjatuhkan mereka dengan keahlian martial art atau apalah, yang dilakukannya. Sangat cepat, menendang, meninju dan menghindar. Tapi saat mereka menyadari keahlian Onew, mereka mulai memakai cara pengecut. Mengeroyok Onew. Menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Mati-matian Onew menghindari semua pukulan-pukulan keempat orang itu. Membuat Key menjerit menutup matanya. Tidak tau apa yang mesti dia lakukan.

Onew manusia biasa, bukan anak muda di film action yang bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Saat berusaha memukul lawan di depannya, yang lain menendang kaki Onew dari belakang. Spontan membuat Onew terjatuh dan itu membuat keempat namja itu mulai memukulinya.

Key dapat mendengar denguhan kesakitan Onew dari kerumunan itu. Menggigit bibirnya kencang. Air mata mengaliri pipinya. Terlalu takut baginya untuk pergi kesana dan membantu Onew. Tapi hanya berdiam diri seperti ini juga akan mengiris hatinya.

"Keumanhae! Jebal!" jerit Key, air matanya berseloroh.

"Arggh!" Buggh ddakk! Buukk! "Aaakk!" suara pukulan demi pukulan dan jerit kesakitan Onew benar-benar melukainya. Othe?

Key terperanjat saat seseorang dari mereka mengambil balok kayu yang tergeletak. Membiarkan partnernya menyingkir, berhenti memukuli Onew. Memandangi si pemegang balok kayu lalu mengangguk. Menatap seram pada Onew yang melekuk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"ANDWE!" Teriak Key, berlari menghambur secepat mungkin, semoga masih sempat.

Mata kucingnya lurus menatap balok kayu yang bergerak makin dekat ke kepala Onew seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Sedikit lagi. Tidak akan ia biarkan balok kayu itu menyentuh Onew. Dan akhirnya...

BUUKKH!

"Aaakkhh!"

"Key!"

"Sudah cukup, ayo pergi..." Key dan Onew samar mendengar suara itu yang diikuti oleh langkah-langkah menjauh.

"Key! KEY! Gwenchanayo? Jawab aku Key!" Panggil Onew pada Key yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

Onew ingin sekali berdiri, tapi dia belum memiliki tenaga cukup. Serasa semua tubuhnya remuk sekarang. Onew masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Key tadi. Melindunginyakah?

"Eungh... Ahh appo..." desis Key mulai bergerak kembali setelah tadi punggungnya menerima hantaman balok kayu. Setidaknya dia senang, misinya berhasil.

"Onew-ya gwenchanayo?" lirih Key menahan sakitnya yang luar biasa.

Kini Key berusaha berdiri, inginnya memberi Onew ruang untuk bernafas. Tapi sepertinya pukulan tadi terlalu melukainya. Tak bisa bangkit, hanya bisa terpaku di atas tubuh Onew. Kepalanya menempel di dada bidang namja kelinci itu.

Berada benar-benar dekat. Sungguh ini membuat Key malu, dan... gugup setengah mati. Pasti Onew menyadari detak jantungnya sekarang. Yakin sekali kalau sekarang wajahnya merah, semerah cherry. Key memejamkan matanya, saat aroma parfum Onew menyeruak ke hidungnya. Aroma manly yang tercampur bau keringat. Entah kenapa Key menyukainya.

"Keybumie-ya gwenchanayo?" bisik Onew, tangannya menyentuhi pipi Key, takut terjadi apa-apa pada namja mungil ini. Karena setahunya yang keluar dari mulut Key tadi hanya gumaman kecil yang tidak dimengerti.

"Emhh gwenchanayo, tapi ku pikir aku tidak bisa berdiri." balas Key dengan suara kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu, chakamanyo~"

Onew mengatur posisi, menahan kedua sisi bahu Key dengan sebelah lengannya. Menahan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya, lalu berusaha duduk dengan bantuan tangan sebelahnya lagi dengan susah payah dan lenguhan panjang dari keduanya karena rasa nyeri.

"Key! Key buka matamu." pinta Onew saat mereka sudah dalam posisi duduk.

Kini Onew bisa melihat wajah Key dengan jelas. Wajah putih dengan pipi dan hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena dingin, bibir kecilnya tertutup rapat.

"Eum? OMO (O[]O)/ Onew! Wajahmu... OMO! Othoke? Ini parah sekali, kau babo kenapa berkelahi lagi, lihat wajahmu sekarang." Celoteh Key saat membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan Onew.

"Nan gwenchanayo Key-ah." ucap Onew.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak apa-apa, lihat pipimu biru, pelipismu lebam dan bibir dan hidungmu berdarah." Khawatir Key tanpa ragu memegangi lebam di wajah Onew mulai dari kening, pelipis, pipi dan bibir. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

Lagi. Onew menatapinya lembut. Jurus andalan untuk membuat Key diam beribu bahasa saat menyadari mata sabit itu menyoroti Key. Lalu tersenyum mengambil tangan Key yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Menggenggamnya halus.

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri, punggungmu itu."

"Memang sakit sih, tapi aku juga namja. Bisa menahan hal yang seperti itu sekali lagipula pukulannya tidak terlalu keras karena tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikir." jelas Key panjang lebar, "Aku pikir, aku sudah bisa berdiri."

Key berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya untuk berdiri. Menahan rasa sakit yang full di seluruh pundaknya. Sakit memang, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak mau Onew mengetahuinya. Sesaat kemudian dia membantu Onew untuk berdiri.

Lagi-lagi mata Key memperhatikan wajah Onew. Melihat luka yang diderita Onew. Terfokus pada bibir Onew yang merah karena darah.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat darah di wajahmu, Onew... Chincha gwenchanayo?" lagi kalimat khawatir itu muncul dari bibir Key.

"Aww! Appo..." Erang Onew saat jari-jari Key menyentuh sudut bibirnya agak keras.

"Mii.. Mian.. Sudah kuduga pasti begini, kajja kita obati!" ajak Key menarik tangan Onew tergesa-gesa.

Onew masih di tempat, tidak bergerak dari posisinya berdiri tadi. Tapi membiarkan tangan mereka tetap bertaut.

"Kau pulang duluan Key." Tukas Onew menatap Key serius.

"Eoh? Aku? Bagaimana dengan lukamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Key, kemarikan ponselmu." Onew merebut ponsel Key dari saku blazernya. Lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Key bingung.

"Minho-ya?... Naya Onew... Ne... Dia baik-baik saja... Kau jemput dia di halte di depan toko buku, kau tau?... Ne, kau temui dia disana...ne gomawo... Tututututt." Onew mengakhiri percakapannya, itu membuat Key agak bingung barusan.

"Kau taukan halte yang ku maksud tadi?"

"Ne..." jawab Key singkat.

"Apa perlu ku antar."

"Aniyo... Aku bisa pergi sendiri, tapi apa benar kau tidak apa-apa."

"Berapa kali kau tanyakan hal itu Key! Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh."

"Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?"

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Mwo? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Key melepas tautan tangan mereka, berjalan menjauhi Onew menuju halte bus yang di maksud Onew tadi.

"masih ada urusan" kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Key. Tidak bisa diartikan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus di otak Key. Urusan apa? Semoga yang ada di otak Key tidak benar. Key tahu, Onew masih memendam emosinya sekarang. Takut, jika Onew menemui mereka lagi dan berkelahi. Melihat yang tadi saja sudah membuat air mata Key mengalir.

.

.

.

Key melirik jam tangan dinding di ruang TV rumah mereka. Jam 22.41 KST, sudah cukup malam bagi Key untuk tidur. Karena memang biasanya yang paling cepat tidur diantara mereka bertiga adalah Key. Tapi malam ini Key masih di ruang TV, menonton film bersama kedua saudaranya. Dalam diam, tidak ada suara kecuali keributan yang di buat Jonghyun dan Taemin. Dan jika salah satu dari keduanya bertanya maka Key hanya akan menjawab dengan isyarat. Malas, entah pikiran Key pergi kemana sekarang.

Jonghyun berpikiran Key marah karena tidak jadi mengajaknya makan di luar. Padahal Jonghyun sudah membelikan Key Pie strawberry berukuran besar khusus untuk Key dan Taemin hanya dibelikan pie blueberry ukuran setengahnya. Tapi, masih saja Key berdiam diri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggumuli pikirannya. Jika ditanya mengapa dia pulang terlambat. Maka jawabannya adalah dia belajar di rumah Onew. Setelah itu dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan sama. Dan kembali sibuk dengan kesunyiannya.

Key mendesah berat, sekilas menatap pie di hadapannya yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hyung, Taem, aku tidur duluan ya?" pamitnya, lalu saat ia hendak berdiri, "Ahh.." erangnya kecil tapi masih terdengar Jonghyun.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak apa-apa Key?" Tanya hyung-nya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akhir-akhir ini sering melakukan posisi tidur yang salah jadilah punggungku pegal-pegal."

"Ooo? Ya sudah kau istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil hyung, OK?"

"Ne hyung, err aku bawa semua jatahku arra, aku mau makan sebelum tidur." ujar Key beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan tangan penuh pie strawberry.

"Jangan salahkan kami kalau wajahmu itu membengkak saat kau bangun Key." jerit Jonghyun saat Key sudah menaiki tangga, itu membuat Key agak kesal.

Sampai di kamarnya Key duduk di kasur kesayangannya sambil melahap pie strawberry-nya. Menunggu saat-saat dimana matanya mulai lelah. Agar bisa tidur secepatnya. Tapi anehnya malam ini Key susah untuk mendapat rasa kantuk. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan pikirannya melayang. Melayang memikirkan satu sosok, Onew. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Berkelahi lagikah? Urusan apa yang mau ia selesaikan?

Baru dua jam yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Onew. Melihatnya berkelahi dengan wajah yang penuh luka. Itu membuat Key takut, takut terjadi apa-apa pada namja itu. Andai ia bisa, ingin sekali ia membantunya berkelahi. Ingin melindunginya seperti tadi, walau hanya dari satu pukulan. Itu cukup walau mungkin tidak setara.

Hampir setengah pie strawberry Key habiskan untuk menunggu kantuknya. Tapi sampai sekarang matanya belum lelah juga. Key mendecakkan bibirnya yang tanpa ia sadari belepotan selai strawberry.

"Ayolah Key, kau harus tidur." gumamnya sendiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.15 KST, saat hujan deras datang. Key beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemari kayu untuk mengambil sweater rajut. Melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari udara dingin karena hujan.

Saat Key berbalik untuk kembali ke kasurnya Key merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan hal yang paling ditakuti Key terjadi. Seluruh kamarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya ada sumber cahaya dari balkon kamar dan celah ventilasi pintu kamarnya.

Tapi itu tidak lama, saat Key melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri di dekat jendela dan menekan sakelar yang menjadi sumber kontrol cahaya kamarnya dan balkonnya. Membuat kamar Key gelap gulita.

Ini bukan mati lampu, seseorang sengaja melakukannya. Dan ini... Pernah terjadi.

"Nu.. Nuguya?" bisik Key pelan, jantungnya berpacu cepat dan kakinya lemas, membuatnya hanya bisa mematung.

Sesuatu yang sangat dingin dan basah menyentuh tangan Key yang gemetaran. Menggenggang tangan mungil itu kuat. Key yakin itu adalah tangannya, tangan namja ini. Pasti karena hujan, dia kehujanan.

Menarik tangan Key pelan, agar sedikit mendekat padanya. Meletakkan kepala basahnya di pundak Key. Mencari kenyamanan disitu.

Key takut, sungguh. Yang dia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa dia tidak menjerit. Namja ini sama sekali tidak menutup mulutnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mampu. Rasanya ingin membiarkan namja ini mendapat kenyamanan darinya. Mungkin karena bayangan sekilas yang dilihatnya di awal tadi. Entahlah.

Key menggenggam tangannya yang bebas. Menahan rasa gugupnya saat namja ini makin menarik tubuh mungilnya, melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu memeluk Key erat. Meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya di pinggang Key. Key dapat merasakan seluruh tubuh namja yang basah itu menempel di tubuhnya. Dekat, sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai Key bisa mencium aroma tubuh namja itu. Aroma parfum yang khas, Key kenal bau ini walau tinggal 20% sisa wanginya, tapi Key dengan jelas dapat mengingatnya. Wangi manly yang ia suka. Dan saat ini dada Key berubah menjadi hangat. Entah karena pelukan mereka, atau karena rasa yang dialaminya sekarang.

Namja ini mempererat pelukan mereka. Meletakkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan kepala Key.

"Kau siapa? Katakan padaku." bisik Key dengan suara bergetar, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam.

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke leher putih Key lalu mengecupnya pelan. Membuat Key merinding, memejamkan mata kucingnya. Terus mengecupi leher Key yang belum terjamah itu ke atas dan makin ke atas menuju rahang Key, lalu beralih ke dagu tirusnya. Dan sekarang mengecup sudut bibir Key lama, sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibir dinginnya ke bibir tipis Key. Menciumi bibir itu lembut, mencari celah agar dapat menikmati bibir itu lebih dalam. Dapat merasakan selai strawberry manis yang melumuri bibir Key seakan itulah rasa aslinya. Membelainya bibir kecil itu lembut dengan bibirnya yang mulai hangat.

Key membisu, membeku saat kejadian ini kembali terulang. Saat seseorang menciumnya, menikmatinya tanpa tau ini siapa. Tapi anehnya Key bisa menerima, walau dengan perasaan yang galau. Membiarkan namja ini mengecupi bibirnya, mengklaim seluruh bagiannya. Apa berarti ia menikmati? Walau bibir kecilnya itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya mengikuti belaian-belaian namja ini di bibirnya. Ini membuat jantungnya berpacu lima kali lebih cepat, begitu juga dengan nafasnya.

Key bisa merasakan saat namja itu ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi...

"Aakh..." erang namja ini melepas ciuman mereka.

"Wa.. waeyo?" gagap Key, "Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Key pelan, tangan gemetarnya meraba wajah namja itu, mencari sudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa, yang jelas Key tau! Itu saja.

"Apa disini sakit?" tanya Key lagi, saat menyentuh sudut bibir namja ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Malah menangkap tangan Key yang ada di wajahnya. Lalu meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Benar kau tidak mau bicara?" Key lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kalau begitu, jawab aku dengan isyarat."

"Apa kau orang yang sama yang dengan kemarin menciumku?" tanya Key sepelan mungkin, sekarang dia malah takut ketauan hyung dan adiknya, "kalau ia kau err sentuh pipiku."

Key rasanya ingin tersenyum saat jari-jari namja itu menyentuhu pipi tirusnya. Senang rasanya, mereka adalah orang yang sama. Bukan berarti Key terima saja saat dia dicium.

"Kau ingin terus merahasiakan dirimu dariku? Hidungku..." Tanya Key dan namja itu menyentuh hidungnya.

"Err apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Key ragu, "bibirku..."

Key kaget saat menyadari wajah namja itu mendekat lagi ke wajahnya. Key menyadari hal itu karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di wajahnya. Mengapa namja ini tidak menyentuh bibirnya? Apa dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Dugaannya salah kah?

"Mianhe..." desah namja itu di depan mulut Key.

DEG! Suara ini... Suara ini walau hanya desahan, Key benar-benar mengenalinya. Apa benar?

"Mianhae jeongmal..." desahnya lagi, lalu mengecup bibir Key pelan.

Melepas kecupan itu lalu kemudian mengecupnya lagi. Melakukannya berulang kali, membuat Key lagi-lagi terpaku atas perlakuan namja ini. Apa dugaannya benar? Namja yang sedang memanjakan cherrynya ini adalah dia. Key pusing, di lain sisi dia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan namja ini bibirnya. Menikmati saat bibir namja ini membelai lembut bibirnya. Mengecup lembut ke setiap sisi, tanpa ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Seakan semua miliknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya berusaha memperdalam ciuman rahasia mereka. Mulai berani mengulumi bibir Key yang selembut marshmallow itu, bergantian antara kedua sisinya. Kembali mengecupi pelan lalu melumat lagi seluruhnya. Menghisap semua manisnya, dan melepasnya sebentar yang menyebabkan bunyi decakan indah. Sesaat kemudian menekankan bibir hangatnya lagi ke bibir lembab Key mengulanginya tanpa kekasaran sedikitpun. Sangat lembut dan pelan, takut melukai Key. Kembali bunyi decakan terdengar dari bibir mereka berdua serta hembusan nafas yang saling menerpa wajah mereka.

Key merasakan tangan besar namja mengelusi punggungnya, seakan tahu betul ada luka memar disana. Membuat Key semakin nyaman dan tenang menikmati serangan-serangan manis yang diberikan namja ini. Menikmati geli dan manis yang ia rasakan di bibirnya. Gerakan bibir namja yang menikmati bibir tipisnya, mengklaim seluruhnya. Ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di dadanya. Rasa hangat yang benar-benar jelas yang membuat jantungnya memompa cepat seluruh darahnya sehingga berkumpul di pipi. Memejamkan matanya rapat, meremas pundak namja ini saat ciuman mereka makin dalam dan dalam.

Namja itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, sebentar mengecup pipi kanan Key. Kemudian memisahkan tubuh mereka dengan melepas pelukan mereka. Berjalan mundur pelan menjauhi Key. Meninggalkan Key yang masih tepaku menatap sosok gelap didepannya. Bolehkah ia katakan dia tidak mau berpisah

"Kha-yo?" lirih Key, memperhatikan bayangan yang mundur menjauhinya.

"Saat kau kembali, lampu kamarku harus hidup." bisik Key, sesaat kemudian namja itu sampai di balkon kamar Key dan menghilang. Secepat itukah?

Key menghidupkan lampu kamar dan balkonnya. Dan melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Terus memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut tak karuan, kakinya gemetar. Memandang pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Melihat seluruh rona merah dipipinya. Air mata di sudut matanya. Yah, dia tidak dapat mengontrol air matanya saat ia merasa mengenali suara itu, bahkan saat tangan namja itu mengelusi punggungnya. Key harap tebakannya benar, tapi tidak masuk akal baginya.

Bibirnya menjadi semerah strawberry akibat kecupan yang sangat lama itu. Dan... Apa ini? Bercak di sudut bibirnya. Selai strawberry? Bukan! Bercak merah yang membeku berwarna merah tua. Bercak merah ini juga ada di sweater rajutnya, dibagian bahunya. Ini... Darah kan?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>GOMAWO 4 Review<strong>

"_widiwMin, SparKyumagnaeLovers, diitactorlove, rainy hearT, Arisa Chikimitsu, Kurai BFTD Beilchmidt, Akita Fisayu, __Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie__, __MIZU Keyla__"_

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya maaf ya kalo ni chap panjang banget masalah chu-nya, maklumlah saya chu-holic (?) lagian judulnya begituan jadi wajarlah (author ngmg apa sih?) XD<em>

_Buat yang minta pair laen, saya belom kasih sekarang yaa. Ga tau mungkin chap depan ato ga ada sama sekali *plakk_

_Mian saya ga bales review satu-satu karena modem saja lagi ngambek ;( , moga chap depan saya bisa bales satu-satu. Jadi review chap ini yaaaa :*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>See you in the next chappie (^^)_**


	4. Obvious

**Title : Stolen Kiss**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret**

**Cast :** **SHINee**

**Pair :** **OnKey**

**Disclaimer : SHINee punya SMent, Author punya Onew  
><strong>

**Genre : Pluff, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, OOC, AU, abal**

**a/n : Chap ini di buat saat author menghadapi soal-soal racun(?) dari dosen (_ _"), jadi mianeee kalo jelek, ga jelas**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Hyung, Key hyung! Keluarlah, Jonghyun hyung sudah memasakkanmu bubur." jerit Taemin sembari mengetuk keras pintu kamar Key yang berwarna pink itu.

CKLEKK! Key membuka pintu, menyembulkan wajah cantiknya.

"Eh? Bubur? Aku bilang aku tidak sakit, aku hanya malas masak pagi ini." jelas Key, kini dia sudah keluar kamarnya.

"Tak taulah hyung, mendengarmu malas masak dia jadi sibuk sendiri untuk memasakkanmu bubur." Tukas Taemin kemudian.

Key hanya membalasnya dengan gedikkan bahu ke Taemin.

"Key! Gwenchanayo?" teriak Jonghyun saat melihat adiknya muncul. Langsung mendekat tanpa melepas celemek di pinggangnya. Meraba kening Key lembut.

"Gwenchana hyung, kapan aku bilang kalau aku sakit." Tanya Key, lalu meringis geli saat melihat hyung-nya memakai celemek dengan setelan kemeja dan dasi, "Hyung, harusnya kau ganti baju dulu, baru masak."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu, ayo kalian cepat sarapan."

"Hyung? Apa-apaan ini (ToT), bubur atau air sih?" keluh Taemin pada mangkuk yang ada di hadapannya. Bubur yang di buat Jonghyun kebanyakan air sepertinya.

"Itu bubur, dasar jamur!" jerit Jonghyun kesal.

"Aiish Taem, makan saja, besok hyung akan masak lagi." Tegur Key lalu menyendok bubur dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"(O.o") hyung? Berapa banyak lada yang kau masukkan di bubur ini! Aish Kim Jonghyun." kesal Key, padahal tadi maunya nerimo.

"Dua sendok."

"NE?" Kedua adik Jonghyun menjerit bersamaan.

"Err... Anu.. Taemin, tolong matikan TV, kita mau sarapan bukan mau nonton TV." koar Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aiish hyuung! Kau mau menghindari celotehan Key hyung ya?" tebak Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, ppali matikan TV." ujar Key lembut.

"Ahh hyung kenapa suaramu manis sekali (=3=) aneh, kau tau..." keluh Taemin melangkah menuju TV di ruang keluarga.

_'kasus perkelahian ini melibatkan anak menteri perhubungan, bernama Lee Joon yang di kabarkan telah dipukuli oleh anak menteri keuangan Lee Jinki._

_Lee Joon berkata bahwa Lee Jinki membawa segerombol preman untuk memukulinya, terlihat wajah Lee Joon penuh memar. Diduga Lee Jinki mengalami stress karena kasus korupsi yang di alami orang tuanya.'_

"TAEM! Jangan matikan!" jerit Key tiba-tiba pada Taemin yang ingin memencet tombol power.

"Kalian mau mempermainkan aku ya!" Kesal Taemin pada Key, "jangan suruh aku melakukan apapun lagii!" Taemin kembali ke meja makan, kesal sekali rasanya pagi ini. Selalu disuruh-suruh dan lagi makan bubur aneh pula.

Key menonton tayangan berita itu serius. Tanpa mempedulikan celoteh Taemin dan Jonghyun.

_"Dia mengajak temannya untuk memukuliku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawannya. Sangat disayangkan, aku tau dia orang yang baik."_ ujar seorang namja dengan wajah penuh lebam, wajah yang mirip dengan yang dipukuli Onew semalam.

"Mwo? Jadi ini..." bisik Key pelan, mulai mengerti satu hal yang jauh dari pikirannya.

"Minho-ya..." panggil Key malas, tangannya sibuk menggambar animasi kucing di buku catatan kimia-nya.

"Enggh..." balas Minho ternyata juga ogah-ogahan, matanya yang bulat itu kini sayu, ngantuk mendengar songsaenim mereka menjelaskan tentang reaksi kimia.

"Kajja, kita kabur dari kelas ini." ajak Key pada Minho.

"Eoh? Emm mungkin sesekali tidak apalah aku bolos. Aku ngantuk, maunya ketemu Taem." keluh Minho kadang mengejapkan matanya yang mulai meredup.

"Menemui Taemin? Huh, kau mau minggat."

"Molla, ayolah, setidaknya kita keluar dari kelas ini dulu."

Keduanya mulai memikirkan rencana, strategi untuk kabur dari kebosanan. Key memasang wajah sendu dan lemahnya. Memegangi kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah yang kesakitan.

"Park Songsaenim!" Panggil Minho mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya Minho, ada apa?" tanya Park songsae santai.

"Sepertinya anemia Key kambuh, bolehkah saya mengantarnya ke UKS?" tanya Minho sopan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu, antarkan dia dengan selamat, bila perlu kau jaga dia." suruh Park songsae, seperti yang telah di duga. Park songsaenim memang terkenal baik dan santai, tidak pernah menyulitkan muridnya. Tapi sayang caranya mengajar sangat membosankan.

"Arasseoyo songsaenim!" tukas Minho kemudian lalu memapah Key keluar kelas.

"Mmmphmwahaha." Lepas Key saat mereka menjauh dari kelas mereka.

"Psstt! Nanti ada yang lihat..."

"Aiish, kenapa aku jadi tidak ngantuk ya." Key menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku juga, memang caranya mengajar adalah lullaby terbaik."

"Sudahlah, katanya kau mau menemui Taemin, pasti sekarang dia menjaga stan di pameran sekolahnya." ujar Key kemudian.

"Ne, tidak apa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Minho ragu.

"Tidak apa kok, aku harus mencari seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"Aniya, bukan siapa-siapa." suara Key merendah, wajahnya agak memerah.

"Key? Kau sakit?" Minho meraba kening Key, lalu menatapnya, "Kau aneh sekali, hari ini kau kehilangan kecerewetanmu, suaramu rendah dan manis, agak sedikit err... Pendiam." Minho memandangi sahabatnya yang menunduk, tidak menatapnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur..." Key menjawab asalan, "Sudah ah, pergi sana! Titip adikku ya." pinta Key lalu berbalik meninggalkan Minho yang masih cengo.

Key sendiri kebingungan sekarang. Kemana ia harus mencari? Karena setahunya tadi orang yang dicarinya tidak masuk kelas Kimia. Sudah diduganya, pasti dia tidak akan masuk karena hal kemarin. Tapi Key yakin dia ada di sekolah ini. Hanya dengan alasan dia pernah mendengar Onew berkata bahwa ia benci omelan ibunya.

Key sudah mencari pipi gembul itu kemana-mana. Di kantin, lapangan basket, kolam renang, ruang ganti, aula, taman sekolah, kamar kecil, ruang musik, parkiran bahkan gudang sekolah. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak ada di manapun. Kemanapun Key mencari, setiap sudut di sekolah ini, nihil. Apa harus Key mencari ke ruang kepala sekolah?

Ohhh! Key ingat. Ada satu tempat, satu tempat yang belum di periksa Key. Tempat yang tidak pernah di datangi setiap manusia di sekolah ini. Tempat tertinggi di sekolah ini, yang selalu di kunci rapat. Tempat yang paling terisolasi mungkin. Bahkan Key belum pernah melihat gemboknya yang dikabarkan sangat besar itu.

Tapi apa mungkin Onew ada disana? Apa mungkin dia bisa membuka gemboknya yang besar itu lalu tidur disana? Dipikir-pikir apa salahnya untuk mencoba. Kini Key sudah menaiki anak tangga sekolahnya satu persatu. Terkadang matanya menatap lurus ke atas, berpikir, kapan dia akan sampai di tempat itu, atap sekolah.

Key menatap pintu besar berkarat yang ada di depannya. Tak sengaja melihat gembok besar dengan rantai korosit tergeletak di lantai. Lalu tanpa ragu mendorong pintu itu dengan susah payah. Silau, saat sinar matahari menyeruak ke matanya. Berusaha melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangan. Saat matanya sudah terbiasa, Key bisa melihat betapa tingginya tempat ini. Dari sini dia bisa melihat seluruh bagian sekolahnya. Tempat yang benar-benar tenang, belum lagi semilir angin sejuk. Tempatnya tidak sempit, kecuali susunan bangku dan meja rusak di beberapa sisi gedung. Sangat disayangkan mengapa selama ini tempat ini ditutup, andai Key tau tempatnya senyaman ini.

Key mulai melangkahkan kakinya, lupa akan tujuan utamanya, malah sekarang menikmati udara sejuk sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling atap sekolah ini. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sneaker biru dengan kaki berlapis celana seragam mereka berwarna cokelat tua di belakang tumpukan meja rusak. Semakin kedepan Key makin dapat melihat si pemilik kaki. Sedang tidur nyenyak dengan wajah putihnya yang kebiru-biruan di beberapa sisi. Tangannya melipat ke dada. Rambut cokelatnya melayang mengikuti arah angin.

Key mendekatinya, berjongkok di depannya, memandangi wajah damai namja tampan ini. Key suka sekali, bahkan dengan lebam-lebam yang mengganggu itu. Senyum cantik terukir di wajah Key.

.

.

.

"Kita duduk disini saja hyung." ajak namja berparas cantik pada namja jangkung bermata belo di sampingnya.

"Ne Taem, ini ice cream-mu." Namja itu menyodorkan kerucut ice cream cokelat pada Taemin setelah mereka duduk.

"Minho hyung, kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit sampai waktu jagaku nanti. Jadi, manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin."

"Aku tau sayang, habiskan es krimmu sebelum mencair." Minho berujar sambil meneguk minuman energi yang dibelinya.

"Ne hyung, kau tau aku akan menghabiskan es krim ini sebelum matamu selesai berkedip." koar Taemin bersemangat memakan es krimnya.

"Eii tidak perlu begitu, makan pelan-pelan saja nanti kepalamu pusing."

Taemin mengabaikan ucapan kekasihnya, malah makan benda berwarna cokelat itu semangat. Sampai akhirnya dia kena batunya, ngilu mendadak menyerang kepalanya.

"Enggh ngiluuuu~" manjanya sembari memegang kepalanya, menunduk menahan sakit.

"Ck... Apa aku bilang barusan kan. Tidak apa-apa?" tukas Minho kini menyentuhi kepala Taemin yang menunduk, membuatnya kembali tegak dengan menarik dagu Taemin lembut.

"Eemh gwenchana hyung." kecil Taemin menatap Minho dengan mata bulatnya.

GLEEK!

Minho menelan ludahnya sulit saat melihat bibir kecil Taemin belepotan ice cream cokelat, belum lagi pandangan imut Taemin sekarang. Rasanya Minho ingin menelan Taemin sekarang.

Minho beraksi, mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke wajah Taemin yang masih ling lung dan memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka makin mendekat, namun...

"Andwe...!" Geram Minho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taemin.

"Wa... Wae hyung (=3=)!" Taemin pouting, kesal. Merasa di permainkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Aku sudah janji pada Key untuk tidak menciummu lagi."

"Mwo? Kok bisa hyung? Yah masa aku tidak akan di cium hyung lagi." Ujar Taemin yang kini makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau dia sakit setelah melihat kita berciuman kemarin."

"Sakit?"

"Ne... Dia sampai pingsan di dalam kelas, aku merasa bersalah padanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku." Minho mendesah berat mengingat betapa lelahnya Key dan pendiamnya Key hari itu.

"Chakaman... Key hyung PINGSAN! Kok aku dan Jonghyun hyung tidak tau. Hyung kenapa tidak memberitahukan kami."

"Karena dia melarangku mengatakannya tapi karena ini sudah semakin aneh jadi ku katakan saja padamu."

"Aneh?"

"Kau merasa ada yang berubah dengan hyung-mu itu hari ini."

"Eoh hyung. Dia kelihatan pendiam hari ini, malas buat sarapan dan sedikit lebih lembut. dia bilang kalau dia sehat. Tapi itu aneh (_ _")." Jelas Taemin.

"Apa kubilang, ada sesuatu yang di pendamnya."

"Emm. Tapi apa mungkin itu masalah ciuman kita hyung. Kurasa tidak akan begini jadinya, ku pikir ada hal lain."

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat seseorang kelihatan tenang dan... Kehilangan cerewetnya."

Kedua sejoli itu melamun, berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang kira-kira apa yang bisa sedikit meredam kecerewetan. Tak lama kemudian Taemin mengangakan mulutnya, membentuk huruf A. Seakan ingat satu hal.

"Kiss-eu..."

"Ne! Kisseu?" kaget Minho saat mendengar jawaban Taemin. Key ciuman? Dengan siapa!

Taemin mengangguk, "Bukankah hyung pernah bilang, kalau ciuman itu bisa menenangkan hati kita, termasuk memendam emosi alias cerewet seperti Key hyung."

Minho membulatkan mulutnya, membentuk huruf O. Ingat ucapannya terdahulu.

"Tapi kalau memang benar, dia melakukannya dengan siapa? Punya pacar saja tidak." tukas Minho lagi, kembali mengingat-ingat dengan siapa saja Key dekat.

"Siapa tau saja dia punya pacar rahasia, lagian aku pernah bilang hal itu pada Key hyung."

"Bilang? kapan chagi?"

"Saat dia melihat kita emm... Ciuman kemarin hyung. Aku menjelaskan hal itu padanya."

"Aku rasa Key bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Aku juga hyung, bahkan aku lebih tau sifatnya daripada kau. Tapi apa ada kemungkinan lain?"

Minho memutar otaknya, menggunakan otak analisisnya untuk mencari hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan yang mungkin bersangkutan dengan hal ini. Key adalah seseorang yang pemalu walaupun kecerewetannya berada pada lever yang tinggi. Jadi tidaklah mungkin kalau dia mencari seseorang untuk dicium agar stress-nya hilang.

Hei... Tunggu! Minho ingat satu hal. Satu hal kecil yang hampir dilupakannya. Ahh... Tapi bukankah ini tidak mungkin. Ingat bahwa dia pernah mengatakan atau bahkan menyarankan hal tersebut pada seseorang sama seperti Taemin pada Key. _Kisseu adalah yang terbaik untuk menenangkan dirimu._ Jika Key adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu maka... Ada seseorang yang melakukannya pada Key. Mungkinkah...orang itu? Mereka berdua memang dekat. Namun... Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal... Mustahil.

"Hyung... Minho hyuuung! Kok melamun sih, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Taemin penasaran, melayang kemana pikiran Minho tadi.

"Nothing..." desah Minho, tersenyum pada Taemin-nya.

"Jangan terlalu pusing memikirkannya hyung..." tukas Taemin, balas menatap Minho.

"Aniyo... Pikiranku hanya..."

'CHUUUUPP~'

"Othe... Sudah merasa tenang hyung." Taemin menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapih.

Berhasil meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Minho dengan kecupan kecilnya barusan. Memancing namja tinggi itu untuk membalasnya. Melupakan apa yang di ucapkannya sebelumnya.

Menarik kepala Taemin cepat, menekan bibirnya ke bibir cantik Taemin, melumat bibir itu sayang.

"Kupikir tidak apa kalau Key tidak melihat." Kerling Minho nakal, melanjutkan serangan cintanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari langsung menyeruak ke mata Onew saat ia membuka matanya. Melindungi mata dengan telapak tangannya. Belum sadar 100% yang diingatnya hanya dia kesini jam 4 pagi dan tidur. Saat matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya, Onew membuka matanya lebar. Lelah kembali menguasainya, kondisi badannya tidak terlalu baik setelah berkelahi semalam.

Berusaha untuk memperbaiki posisinya, Kaget saat merasa bahunya berat sebelah, ada sesuatu di sana. Lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati namja cantik tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Memejamkan mata kucingnya nyaman dengan bibir tipis pink tertutup rapat. Onew tersenyum mendapatinya. Biarlah namja ini beristirahat sebentar, salahnya jika namja ini terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Hanya sekedar bingung, bagaimana bisa menemukan dia disini. Bukankah Onew sudah memikirkan matang, tempat dimana seseorang tidak akan menemukannya. Sungguh, hanya ingin tenang hari ini tanpa gangguan siapapun. Apalagi setelah text yang dikirim ummanya tadi pagi sangat mengganggunya. Ingin rasanya kembali menghajar namja brengsek pengecut itu lagi kalau tidak memikirkan keluarga dan dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah dia butuh ketenangan, kesunyian. Tapi entah mengapa, tak masalah baginya jika namja bernama Key ini berada di tengah ketenangan yang diharapkannya. Tak mengapa, bahkan jika Key ada itu akan lebih baik baginya. Bukankah Key sudah menenangkan hatinya semalam?

Key menggeliat kecil saat Onew menyentuh bibir tipis itu. Membuat Key kembali tersadar dari lelapnya. Mengucek matanya pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berdecak seakan kesal ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Manis, Onew hanya tersenyum melihati tingkah namja cantik ini.

"Kau bangun?" tukas Onew kecil.

"Engg... Ehh?" kaget Key langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Onew, baru ingat kalau dia sedari tadi ketiduran di pundak namja itu, "Mii... Mianhae aku ketiduran." ucap Key gagap, benar-benar linglung dan salah tingkah.

Onew terkekeh kecil lalu kembali menikmati wajah malu itu. Memandanginya.

"Waeee ada belek ya? Aiish jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Key menunduk menghindari pandangan mata tipis itu, meredam nervous-nya.

"Aku suka memandangimu." singkat Onew kemudian lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Key mengangkat wajahnya, sekarang balas memandangi wajah putih itu yang sekarang menatap jauh ke depan. Menyesal kenapa namja itu mengalihkan fokus matanya.

Key teralih saat melihat luka di sudut bibir Onew dan di pelipisnya. Tulang pipinya agak keunguan. Semua itu mengusik Key, hatinya pegal melihat hal itu.

"Onew... Lukamu itu." tutur Key pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tau ini sudah biasa."

"Aku obati yah." Kecil Key lalu mulai membuka ranselnya.

Onew mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Key. Mengamati apa saja yang di keluarkan Key dari ransel kecil itu. Pertama, botol alkohol dan obat merah lalu kapas dan ban aid.

"Dari mana kau dapat barang seperti itu Key." tukas Onew heran.

"Ck... Menurutmu?" decak Key saat membuka tutup alkohol lalu menenteskannya pada sebongkah kapas kecil.

"Kenapa mau mengobatiku?"

"Menurutmu?" ulang Key lalu mengarahkan kapas ke wajah Onew.

Onew menghindar, kesal dengan kata 'menurutmmu' yang di lontarkan Key.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya kalau kau menyuruhku menjawab sendiri?" geramnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Anggap saja kau menyelamatkan aku dari gangguan orang-orang semalam."

"Aku bukan menyelamatkanmu..."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini! Aissh kemarikan wajahmu!" gerutu Key meraih wajah Onew.

"Mood-ku sedang jelek." desah Onew namun membiarkan namja cantik itu membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku tahu." bisik Key, tangan putihnya hati-hati membersihkan luka di pelipis Onew.

"Kau tau?" Tanya Onew heran, namun hilang saat mengingat teks umma-nya. Malah tersenyum benci.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya selama ini?"

"Apa wajar bila seseorang menceritakan aib appa-nya?" balas Onew.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak tau siapa ayahmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam. Tapi..." putus Key, menghela nafas lalu mengganti kapas baru.

"Membuat semua orang tau juga tidak akan membuatku bangga. Kau lihat saja sekarang?"

"Onew-ya, dia appa-mu." tegas Key lembut, menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap mata namja itu, "aku lihat kau membelanya habis-habisan semalam, dan... Selama ini, Akhirnya aku tau alasanmu."

"Karena aku juga percaya padanya Key. Berusaha menjaga nama baiknya. Membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Bahkan saat banyak orang berusaha menggeser posisinya dengan segala cara. saat semua mencemoohnya, menghinanya habis-habisan. mempermainkan mental kami. Heh.." Onew terkekeh pahit mengingat hinaan yang diterimanya.

Key diam, bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada lelaki di depannya ini. Menatapnya sendu, mata bersinar yang dia suka kini beralih dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau malu dekat denganku Key?"

"Aniyo... Jika ini alasanmu menjauh selama ini. Aku sama sekali tidak terima. Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku lebih awal."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut tersakiti." gumam Onew kecil.

"Eng?" isyarat Key minta mengulangi kalimatnya barusan, tak terlalu terdengar jelas.

"Bahkan sekarang mereka memfitnahku." keluh Onew mengalihkan, "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal sepengecut itu." lagi, tertawa mengejek yang membuat Key agak ngeri. Mana tawa manis seindah cheonsa itu.

"Yang tau appa-mu hanya kau, percaya dan dukunglah dia apapun yang ia lakukan." tutur Key menyemangati, memberikan senyum termanis yang ia punya yang membuat Onew diam.

"Kenapa berhenti mengobatiku? Cepat lanjutkan." pinta Onew pura-pura membentak Key, meraih tangan Key yang masih memegang kapas, mengarahkan ke wajahnya.

Key cemberut, membentuk pout di bibirnya. Sedikit kesal dengan bentakan Onew barusan walau di dalam hatinya merasa geli. Tahu bahwa Onew ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Pikiran jahil Key datang, menekankan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol itu keras ke sudut bibir Onew.

"Aaaaww! Appo Key! Yaaak! Hentikan!" jerit Onew kencang, mendorong tangan Key dari wajahnya.

"Yak! Rasakanlah itu! Salah sendiri kenapa suka sekali berkelahi, sudah kubilang kan? Tidak usah berkelahi, wajahmu jadi jelek. Bengkak-bengkak mirip orang tetanusan." celoteh Key panjang.

"Memang sebelum berkelahi wajahku bagaimana?" cuek Onew menahan rasa gelinya.

"Kau jelek! Setelah berkelahi wajahmu tambah lima level jeleknya! Pulang dari sini kau harus maskeran."

"Cerewet... Kenapa kau masih cerewet?"

"Ne? Apa yang kau bilang?" Kaget Key, tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Opsoyo..." Onew menatap ke arah lain, menghindari mata kucing yang mengintainya.

Nyut!

Lagi Key menenkan lebam Onew keras.

"ADUHH! Yaaa! CK..." jerit Onew mendelik ke arah Key.

"Jangan bercanda padaku. Jujurlah! Kau semalam berkelahi lagi kan setelah aku pulang." korek Key balas mendelikkan matanya.

"Kau tau? Othe?" heran Onew, dari mana Key tau?

"Aiish sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi lagi! Sampai berapa kali kau mau membuat lapisan kulitmu mati! Wajahmu itu lama-lama bisa hilang, kalau sudah begitu apa yang mau kau lakukan? Operasi plastik?" lanjut Key berkoar.

"Eum... Operasi plastik boleh juga." tukas Onew ringan.

"YA! Seenak jidatmu menjawab. Mending kalau wajahmu. Bagaimana kalau kau luka dalam, itu bahaya."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" Onew menaikkan alisnya, mengintimidasi Key dengan tatapannya.

"Aniyo!"

"Bohong..."

"Err... Ba.. Babo!" mengindari serangan yang memacu adrenalinnya itu, menggaruk kepalanya ling-lung, "kau tau, masih saja bertanya."

Onew tersenyum saat merasa dirinya menang mendengar pengakuan Key barusan. Memandangi wajah merona itu senang, namja manis ini mengkhawatirkannya tentu saja.

"Baiklah Key... Kalau begitu aku benar-benar berjanji padamu sekarang."

"Janji?" bingung Key dan bertambah saat Onew memegang pucuk kepalanya.

Kembali mata mereka saling bertemu. Saat suasana menjadi lebih hening dan serius.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

"Kau serius."

"Eum... Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Ehm! Oke... Aku terima janjimu." sekarang Key yang berusaha cuek menghadapi Onew.

Sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya. Entah mengapa sekarang jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat sampai tubuhnya gemetaran. Wajahnya memerah, itu pasti, bisa ia rasakan dari hangat yang mendominasi pipinya.

Onew hanya mengikuti gerakan salah tingkah Key yang mengambil band aid, memperhatikannya. Tidak melepas sedikitpun pandangan matanya.

Key menempel band aid itu ke pelipis Onew yang terluka. Meratakannya hingga menempel sempurna. Tapi...

GREPP!

Apa ini? Onew... Memeluknya?

Mendekap Key lembut, meletakkan kepalanya di antara lekukan leher Key. Key mengkaku, terdiam.

"Aku janji padamu Key, percayalah. Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi dan... Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha jujur padamu, hanya percaya padaku sampai akhir."

"Emm... Aku percaya padamu." Bisik Key memejamkan matanya, kepalanya menempel di pundak Onew, tercium aroma khas namja ini. Key benar-benar menikmatinya. Hatinya bergetar.

"Mianhae..." desah Onew mengingatkan Key pada kejadian semalam, Key benar-benar merasa suara itu... Benarkah?

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku membuatmu terluka, membuatmu lelah. Mianhae Key." ucap Onew sekarang ikut memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Onew terarah mengelus pundak Key. Pundak Key yang cedera karena pukulan. Onew merasa itu salahnya. Harusnya dia melindungi Key, bukan Key yang melindunginya. Sunggu ia menyesal.

Key membisu, merasakan elusan Onew di pundaknya yang ia tahu membiru itu. Sakitnya lumayan, sampai-sampai Key hanya bisa tidur miring. Ngilu sampai ke tulang punggungnya. Key tidak ingin menunjukkan deritanya, tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namun saat namja ini 'mengobatinya' Anehnya Key merasa sama sekali tidak perih. Belaian lembut yang membuat Key tenang.

Bersamaan dengan ini, muncul rasa hangat yang mengisi seluruh ruang hati Key. Membuatnya penuh dan nyaman. Sesuatu yang tidak di mengertinya tapi disukainya. Sesuatu yang agak sedikit menekannya tapi dibiarkannya untuk masuk, berterbangan mengisi perasaannya. Sungguh membuatnya nyaman. Key menikmatinya...

.

.

**TBC akut (_ _#)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To :<strong>

_"rainy hear, JoongieJungJung, SparKyumagnaeLover, jung hana cassi, widiwMi, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chulli, diitactorlove, nurulamelia, Kang Rae Mi, KimSica, Akita Fisayu, Kurai BFTD Beilchmidt, stringmvp, kopet, sarangKey, lee mei ran, keyLockedme, Eternal Clouds dan elkyunnie"_

_**yang udah review :)**  
><strong>nomu gomapta :*<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>an (lagi) :_

_mianhae bagi yang bininya Joon, author pinjem bentar namanya *formal bow_  
><em>miaaanneeeee lama yak lanjutannya huhuuuu *dilempar kolor dubu<em>

_author lagi UAS, jadi maklum yaaa _

* * *

><p><em>kemaren ada yg tanya FB author ya *geer amit -_-<em>

a href=".com/onsoonisecret/"target=_"blank"0nsonisecret/a

* * *

><p>Babayyy<br>see you in the next chappp *popo*


	5. Kiss of sadness

**Title : Stolen Kiss**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret **

**Cast :** **SHINee**

**Pair :** **OnKey . Jinkey . Jinkibum . ninja couple XDXD**

**Genre : Pluff, romance, Family, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG-18 (for kissing part)**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, OOC, AU**

**a/n : Pertama-tama author mau minta maaf atas ketelatannya karena satu dan lain hal yang disebabkan satu dan lain hal juga, sebagai gantinya author buat chap lumayan panjang. **

**Makasih buat mimin yang udah mau posin FF nyaa :***

**..**

**Haengbok(?) reading...**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah mulai menurunkan mataharinya saat Onew dan Key turun dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sengaja memang, menunggu sekolah besar ini sepi saat seluruh muridnya pulang. Bahkan Key sama sekali tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Sepertinya Minho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Buktinya saja dia tidak menghubungi Key sama sekali. Pulang dengan Taemin mungkin.

"Pulang bersamaku lagi?" tanya Onew memandang Key menunggu jawaban namja itu.

"Boleh..." Jawab Key mengangguk.

"Tidak takut? Kemungkinan akan bertemu mereka lagi."

"Kau sudah berjanji kan? Apalagi yang perlu aku takuti." jawab Key ringan, walau sebenarnya khawatir Onew akan berkelahi lagi.

"Bagus, lagipula kemarin kita tidak jadi pulang bersama."

"Eum kau benar." Tukas Key mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Oh? Onew oppa? Kau disini?" suara seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka berdua, menoleh serempak ke sumber suara.

"Luna?" ucap Onew saat melihat murid cantik berambut pirang, hobae sepertinya.

"Oppa! Kau kemana saja seharian ini, umma-mu mencarimu." tukas Luna agak kencang.

"Arayo... Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku." tanggap Onew, sadar bahwa dia mematikan ponselnya setelah mendapat text dari umma-nya.

"Jangan begitu, kasihan umma-mu, temanilah dia." Luna memandang serius.

"Aku tau, kau jangan khawatir Ok?"

"Eum..."gumam Luna mengiyakan kalimat Onew, tak lama mata gadis itu teralih ke sosok di samping Onew, memandanginya penuh tanya, membuat Onew mengerti.

"Ahh... Kenalkan ini Key. Key ini Luna." Ujar Onew mengenalkan keduanya.

Key yang dari tadi diam, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luna imnida."

"Key."

"Bangawoyo Key sunbaenim." Key tersenyum menanggapi teguran yeoja ini.

Sedang Luna tersenyum lebar, memandang antusias ke arah Onew yang entah apa artinya. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya ditanggapi senyum ringan oleh Onew.

"Kau belum pulang." tanya Onew kemudian, mengabaikan pandangan Luna yang masih mengarah padanya.

Luna menggeleng, "Belum, aku masih ada rapat."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ne? Kau jangan pulang malam-malam."

"Ok oppa, jangan lupa temani omonim."

Onew mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian mengacak rambut yeoja itu lembut.

"Kajja Key." ajak Onew pada Key yang sepertinya agak kebingungan.

"Eh? Ah? N... Ne." mengikuti langkah Onew dari belakang, meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

Ada rasa mengganjal di hati Key, mungkin bisa di sebut rasa kesal yang agak sedikit berbeda. Ini dirasakan Key saat Onew menyentuhkan tangannya di kepala Luna tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa suhu di perutnya naik. Membuat mood Key sedikit menurun hingga sepanjang perjalanan ke halte ia menunduk. Tidak bicara sedikitpun.

"Aneh mendengarmu diam saja seperti ini." tutur Onew menatap Key disebelahnya.

"Tidak taulah, aku hanya malas bicara." tanggap Key lalu menghela nafasnya, mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk.

"Wae? Apa yang menghentikan kicauanmu?"

"Hem... Kurasa ada cara baru untuk menghilangkan celotehku, tapi ini jauh lebih menyebalkan." erangnya kesal tanpa memandang ke sebelahnya.

"Apa caranya?"

"Molla, yang jelas aku kesal." singkat Key.

"Ya sudah, pakai saja cara yang pertama. Lebih baik kan?"

"Eoh? Andwe!" jerit Key tanpa sadar, membuat Onew ikut kaget.

Hanya karena saran Onew, jantung Key kini berdenyut cepat. Mengingatkan Key pada ciuman-ciuman rahasia yang ia lakukan di kamar pribadinya itu. Ahh... Wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya? Aku tidak tuli, tidak perlu berteriak." Onew meraba dadanya.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku jantungan! Huh... Mianhae, aku jadi ingat satu hal." keluh Key ikut meraba dadanya, meredakan tempo kecepatan jantungnya.

"Satu hal? Ap..."

BIP BIP BIP

"Ringtonemu standar sekali." ejek Key terkekeh lupa akan kekesalannya.

Onew mengabaikan ledekan Key. Wajahnya sedikit kaget saat melihat layar ponselnya. Menghela nafasnya kecil. Menekan tombol OK lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Mimik wajahnya berubah makin serius saat mendengar suara-suara yang keluar dari ponsel itu, sedikit bisa di dengar Key namun tidak jelas. Onew tidak mengucapkan satupun kata, hanya ekspresi yang sulit terbaca saat mendengarkan suara di seberang. Akhirnya menutup telepon itu, kembali meletakkannya di saku.

"Nugu?" tanya Key keheranan melihat ekspresi Onew.

Onew menoleh, lalu mengembalikan senyum kecilnya.

"Ikut aku." singkatnya menyeret pergelangan tangan Key.

Membawa Key entah kemana. Berjalan lurus di pinggir jalan raya lalu berbelok ke jalan kecil sepi yang panjang sampai akhirnya menemukan celah sempit diantara pertokoan tak terpakai lagi.

Tempat berbau apek dengan aspal becek berlubang, sisi kiri terdapat bak sampah berkarat besar dengan sampah menumpuk. Tetesan air disana-sini dari atap gedung yang kelam. Dinding-dinding berlumut dengan coretan grafiti tak jelas ditambah lagi lampu jalan temaram. Semua itu membuat Key bergidik ngeri, tangan kecilnya bergelayut di seragam Onew. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan merinding yang dideritanya sekarang.

Di ujung jalan terlihat seorang laki-laki membelakangi mereka memakai hoodie abu-abu dan jeans hitam. Tampaknya tempat disana jauh lebih baik daripada jalan masuk sebelumnya. Terlihat sedikit lebih kering dan terang ditambah nyala api dari drum diantara sofa lapuk dan ban-ban bekas yang ditumpuk menyerupai tempat duduk. Ini lebih mirip tempat perkumpulan rahasia bagi Key.

"Kau tunggu disini?" suruh Onew pada Key yang masih kebingungan.

"Eh? Disini? Sendirian? Aku takut!" rengek Key.

"Sebentar, OK!" Onew akhirnya meninggalkan Key berjalan beberapa meter kedepan.

Key hanya memperhatikan dari jauh kadang melihat ke sisi lain takut-takut. Dilihatnya Onew membelakangi laki-laki itu tiga meter di belakangnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" buka Onew, membuat namja itu berbalik menoleh padanya.

DEGG!

Key terkejut bukan main, bukankah namja itu Lee Joon, orang yang berkelahi dengan Onew semalam? Apa yang dia inginkan saat mengajak Onew bertemu di tempat seperti ini? Mengajak Onew duel lagikah? Satu lawan satu?

"Kau datang?" balas Joon menatap licik.

"Ne... Tentu aku datang, aku bukan pengecut sepertimu eoh?" jawab Onew sinis.

Key bisa melihat Onew mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Key gemetar melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau Onew emosi lalu berkelahi lagi. Key takut membayangkannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan aku pengecut heh?" kesal Joon, tidak senang sepertinya.

"Jika itu tujuanmu berkelahi denganku, kau terlalu rendah." Ketus Onew tajam.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang rendah? Memukuliku karena stress memikirkan appa-mu."

"YA! BERANINYA KAU..." geram Onew mulai terpancing emosinya, mengepal tinggi tangannya bersiap untuk memukul namja yang jauh di depannya.

"Andwae! Onew-ya Andwae!" Jerit Key yang entah kapan kini berdiri di sebelah Onew. Menarik tangan Onew yang tidak terkepal, mencoba menahannya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, ingat itu." bisik Key, membuat Onew menurunkan kepalan tangannya."

"Heh... seorang Jinki yang emosional sepertimu, berhenti hanya dengan namja seperti dia."

Onew mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke atas sebentar sembari menghela nafasnya. Meredam emosinya yang dari tadi sudah menumpuk.

"Dia bukan urusanmu." Singkat Onew.

"Well, apa namja in..."

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" potong Onew cepat, mata kecilnya membesar, mengancam.

"Huh, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kehancuran ayahmu dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Untuk beberapa saat aku akan berdiam diri menunggu kasus ayahmu. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Mengganggumu? Baik, selamat atas keberhasilanmu eum? Semua yang kau inginkan hampir kau dapat. Apa kau bahagia? Kau puas?" marahnya menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

Key bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Onew yang tidak teratur, menggebu menahan amarahnya. Key menurunkan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan ke telapak tangan Onew yang mengepal keras, bergetar. Menggenggam kepalan itu lembut, membuat Onew melonggarkan kepalan tangannya lalu membalas genggaman Key.

"Kau paham maksudku?"

"Cepat hentikan omong kosongmu sebelum aku mematahkan gigimu."

"Lalu kau akan masuk di _headline news_ lagi besok pagi. Membantu ayahmu eoh?"

Key bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Onew makin erat saat Joon mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Mengelus punggung tangan besar itu halus.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berkicau? Aku harap otak racunmu itu berhenti bekerja, jangan pernah melakukan hal licik apapun lagi. Cukup aku yang merasakan hebatnya 'kebaikanmu' itu." balas Onew lebih tenang sekarang walau tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau berceramah? Heh! Kau kehilangan akal jadi pikiranmu kacau? Kasihan sekali." lagi Joon tersenyum licik, Key merinding melihatnya.

"Ini berkatmu, gomawo ne? juga untuk selama ini." Akhirnya senyum itu terbit, walau berat dan penuh beban. Entah kenapa Key melihat itu sebagai senyum ikhlas.

"HAHAHA! Kau lucu Jinki-ya!" tawa Joon bagai orang mabuk mendengar ucapan Onew.

"Berkatmu aku mengalami berlipat kesedihan. Jadilah orang yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini." Desah Onew seakan menyesali sesuatu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu berceramah." Joon mengambil sebuah buku berbentuk album foto di sofa lapuk yang ada di sebelahnya, memandang hina buku itu lalu melemparnya hingga satu meter di depan Onew.

"Ambil itu! aku tidak mau ada sampah di rumahku."

"Sampah atau barang bukti maksudmu?"

"Bukti? Itu hanyalah sampah berisi kenangan buruk."

"Kenangan buruk?" Onew tersenyum merendahkan mendengar kata 'kenangan buruk', "Bakar saja jika bagimu itu sampah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula bagiku kau yang sampah."

.

.

.

"Key! Kau mau ikut aku jemput Taemin?" tawar Minho pada Key yang membereskan mejanya.

"Tidak, Jonghyun hyung yang menjemputku. Hari ini kami beli makan malam di luar." Jelas Key kini mulai memakai ransel pink-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne? telpon aku bila hyung-mu itu ingkar lagi." Tukas Minho asal.

"Aishh kau ini! Semoga saja kali ini kau salah, kalau dia terlambat masih aku maafkan."

"Selamat menunggu!" kerling Minho melambaikan tangannya pada Key dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas mereka.

Ponsel Key bersenandung disakunya, dirogohnya lalu memandang layarnya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak berniat membatalkan kan?" tembak Key langsung pada hyung raptornya.

"Bukan, bukan! Hyung Cuma terlambat sebentar, paling satu jam lewat." Koar Jonghyun santai.

"Hah! Satu jam katamu hyung? Itu lama huh! Mending aku ikut Minho jemput Taemin saja, sekalian bisa menghalangi kodok itu berbuat mesum pada adik kita." Cerewet Key, tak menyangka kalau doanya terkabul 'telat masih ku maafkan'? Ck... entah kenapa Key merasa bodoh.

"Eiii kau ini, mereka itu sudah besar kau harusnya mengerti. Sudahlah... kau tunggu hyung jemput OK? Setelah itu kita beli makan malam sesukamu."

"Araso hyung, awas kalau kau bohong! Dahh!"

TUT TUT TUT!

Key mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku blazer seragamnya. Memandang datar pada kelas kosong di hadapannya, seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah pulang. Bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sendirian disini selama menunggu hyung-nya itu. Haruskah dia berdiam diri disini? Tidur mungkin? Ahh tidur bukan hobinya. Itu hobi seseorang yang diingat Key, hobi seseorang yang dirindukan Key.

Terlintas dipikiran Key untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan kepenatannya selama menunggu Jonghyun. Pergi ketempat paling terasing di sekolah ini. Tempat dimana Key bisa mendapatkan udara segar dan sejuk. Tempat dimana seseorang yang ia rindukan memeluknya, berjanji padanya.

Key menjejakkan kakinya perlahan menuju sisi atap gedung. Memandang seluruh isi sekolah ini saat suasana menjelang sore hari. Indah saat matahari telah bersembunyi di balik awan musim gugur. Gedung-gedung terlihat kecil dengan pohon-pohon yang terlihat merah. Semilir angin menggoyangkan anak rambutnya, membelai kulit halusnya. Udara segar merasuk ke hidung mengisi rongga paru-parunya. Key menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba membuat tangannya merasa hangat.

Pikiran Key kembali melayang, jauh memikirkan sebuah nama, sebuah sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mendominasi pikirannya. Key hanya perlu mengingat namanya untuk membuat celah otaknya terisi lamunan jauh tentang namja itu. Key sama sekali belum bertemu dengan namja itu semenjak mereka pulang bersama. Terakhir dia mengantarkan Key pulang sampai ke rumahnya lalu meninggalkan Key tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya senyum khas serta lambaian tangannya. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah punggung bidang namja itu yang menghilang di ujung jalan.

Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah terlihat disekolah, tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan para songsaenim tidak mendapat kabar dari orang tuanya. Sama sekali tidak terdengar kabarnya, kecuali berita-berita di TV yang menyebutkan namanya tentang kasus pemukulan serta perkembangan kasus korupsi ayahnya yang belum terbukti makin disoroti. Dan berita yang membuat Key mual, mengenai ayah Joon yang menjadi pahlawan karena menguak kasus appa namja itu. Key saja sakit melihatnya, apalagi dia. Baiklah... Key sangat mengerti posisi namja itu.

Key mengingat senyum malaikat itu, jantungnya berirama cepat lagi. Mengingat potongan-potongan senyumannya. Mengingat saat namja itu memeluknya, berbisik halus di telinganya. Hal itu membuat Key tersenyum sendiri, namun kadang membuat Key menitikkan setetes air mata. Sungguh ini menyiksa Key. Bertemu sebentar tidak bisakah? Setidaknya Key tau bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja agar Key bisa berhenti melamunkan namja itu.

Key menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dari hidungnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan desahan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Dimanapun kau sekarang, aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Bisik Key tersenyum nyaman.

Matanya kembali menikmati sajian musim gugur yang menghiasi pepohonan. Saat daun-daun telah memerah dan berguguran mendandakan penghujung musim gugur hampir tiba. Lagi-lagi Key ingat sesuatu, satu hal yang berhubungan dengan penghujung musim gugur. Ini desember kan?

'_Desember... 14 Desember? Hari ini ulang tahunnya...'_

_._

_._

_._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST saat keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul di ruang TV mereka. Menikmati pizza yang mereka beli sebagai makanan penutup _dinner_ mereka malam ini. Jonghyun dan Taemin seperti biasa nonton TV bersama, sedang Key hanya duduk diam sambil membaca majalah fashion-nya. Key membaca dengan tenang sebelum kedua saudaranya itu ribut lagi.

"Aku mau nonton Pororo!" jerit Taemin saat Jonghyun akan memindahkan channel TV.

"Hyung mau nonton drama! Ini malam rabu, dramanya Sekyung mau mulai!" jerit Jonghyun tidak mau kalah.

"Hyung pikiranmu itu hanya dipenuhi gadis-gadis! Ku adukan kau ke Jino hyung." Ancam Taemin kesal, berusaha merebut remote dari Jonghyun.

"Silahkan saja! Bweeeek! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa hyung, dia itu asisten hyung, itu saja."

"Huuu! Aku takkan tertipu olehmu hyung! Cepat berikan remote itu padaku!" rengek Taemin akhirnya.

Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat pertengkaran antara raptor bertubuh pendek tapi berotot dengan jamur bertubuh tinggi tapi kurus. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun. Malah sekarang bergulat hebat hanya demi sebuah remote yang dapat menentukan channel TV.

"YAK! Hyung jangan gigit kepalaku! Gigimu itu berkarat, nanti aku kena tetanus." Jerit Taemin, saat ia berhasil meraih remote itu.

"YA YA YA YA YYA! Jangan tarik kalung ku! Taemin lepaskan!"

"Telat hyung! Kalungmu sudah putus." Santai Taemin memegangi rantai kalung Jonghyun yang putus.

Hal itu menghentikan seluruh pertengkaran mereka dan hening sesaat. Jonghyun memandangi kalung perak itu pilu.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" Key akhirnya buka suara saat melihat Hyung-nya terdiam.

"Huuueee itu kalung dari Jino! YAKK jamur tempe! Awas kau yaa! Hyung akan mengurungmu! Jangan lariiii!"

"UWOOH raptor ngamuk! Lubang hidungmu itu hyung, seram! Iiiiih." jerit Taemin pasang ancang-ancang untuk minggat.

Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dibiarkan saja oleh Key. Lumayanlah untuk membuat keadaan sedikit tenang walau dengan suara jeritan-jeritan dari kedua namja beradik itu. Key memungut kalung Jonghyun yang putus. Memandanginya teliti, mencari dimana kerusakannya.

"Jonghyun hyung! Nanti aku perbaiki kalungmu!" Tukas Key setelahnya.

"GOMAWO nae dongsaeng!" balas Jonghyun yang masih sibuk mengejar Taemin yang berlari ke arah dapur.

"Yah... aku beruntung sekali punya saudara seperti kalian." Gumam Key.

"Berhenti! Kalau tidak persediaan susu pisangmu minggu ini akan hyung minum!" terdengar gaung Jonghyun yang kini mendekat ke kolam belakang.

"Berhenti mengejarku hyung! Kalau tidak koleksi majalah dewasamu aku jual ke tukang loak! Kekekekek." Balas Taemin girang, keduanya kini berlari-larian mengitari kolam renang.

"AIISSH! Durhaka kau! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan termakan aegyo-mu lagi!"

"Berhentilah bertengkar! Atau seminggu kemudian aku tidak akan masak untuk kalian!" teriak Key akhirnya pada kedua saudaranya itu, "Aiish!" Key menutup kedua telinganya saat suara-suara ribut itu masih terdengar, namun dibukanya kembali setelah melihat tayangan yang ada di depannya.

_Headline News_

_Kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh menteri keuangan Lee akhirnya telah terbukti benar. Hal ini telah dibuktikan dengan adanya rekaman telepon dan data lain yang menyangkut penyimpangan dana yang di lakukan Mr. Lee._

_Mr. Lee juga telah mengakui kesalahannya dan menyerahkan diri di kediamannya malam ini pukul 20.30 KST. Penyelidikan kasus ini akan terus berlanjut hingga nama-nama lain yang melakukan tindakan korupsi diketahui._

DEGG!

Apa ini? Mr. Lee? Appa Onew?

Key hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Appa-nya terbukti melakukan kesalahan, padahal Key begitu tahu bahwa Onew sangat mempercayai appa-nya. Memperjuangkan nama baik appa-nya hingga ia rela berkelahi, rela difithan orang. Tapi nyatanya? Sekali lagi Key katakan, APA INI? Appa-nya benar berbuat salah? Key tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Onew sekarang. Mungkin rasanya seperti dikhianati, saat orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi malah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal padahal kau sudah membelanya mati-matian. Dan parahnya... ini ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

Tempat ini benar-benar ramai... seluruh manusia mungkin berkumpul disini sekarang. kau bisa melihat polisi dengan pakaian serba hitam duduk di ruang tengah. Yeoja paruh baya yang menangis pilu, menggenggam kedua tangan tuanya tak sanggup melihat namja paruh baya yang ada di depannya, namja yang ia cintai kini di apit dua polisi dengan borgol di tangannya. Sementara di luar... belasan atau mungkin puluhan wartawan dari seluruh media masa yang ada di Korea sibuk mengintip dari celah-celah jendela rumah, usaha mereka dihalangi oleh polisi berseragam biru keputihan. Bahkan orang sipilpun ikut andil, berdiri di halaman rumah yang luas, sekedar untuk mendengar berita lebih cepat dari pada yang lain. Terkadang sedikit bergunjing dengan teman di sebelahnya.

Dan yang terakhir... namja tampan dengan senyum angelic dan kulit putih terduduk lesu di lantai kamarnya. Anak tunggal dari pemilik rumah ini. Wajahnya lelah, terkadang senyum yang tak di mengerti keluar dari wajahnya. Mengusap rambutnya gusar hingga seluruh keningnya terlihat. Pikirannya kalut, antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang di alaminya sekarang. yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghindar. Apa mungkin bisa ia menyaksikan appa-nya diseret petugas. Appa yang dipercayainya.

Hanya saja tuhan agaknya sedikit tidak adil padanya. Ini hadiah ulang tahun tersakit yang pernah ia dapatkan. Saat dimana seharusnya kedua orang tuanya merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan bahagia. Sekarang malah di rayakan oleh sekerumun polisi dan wartawan.

Hatinya teriris... sungguh perih menahan ini. Berpura-pura untuk tidak sakit, berpura-pura untuk tidak marah. Saat orang yang dia percayai, dia bela dengan seluruh yang ia punya malah sekarang membohonginya. Andai saja appa-nya itu jujur dari awal, mungkin dia bisa membantunya dengan cara lain.

"BUGH!"

Tinju itu melayang ke lantai keramik yang ia duduki. Kesal, marah bahkan mungkin benci sekarang ia rasakan. Haruskah? Haruskah ia menghilangkan rasa cinta dan percayanya sekarang. Hanya ingin rasa menyesal ini hilang, bukan menyesal atas seluruh pengorbanannya selama ini. Tapi karena ketidakjujuran itu melukainya.

'_HUH!'_

Sungguh menderita saat hatinya ditusuk menghasilkan rasa yang benar-benar perih seakan luka tusukan itu di tabur garam. Semua rasa perih itu sekarang seakan melebur menjadi butiran yang menggenang di sudut matanya yang tidak di biarkannya menetes. Sudah cukup terlihat lemah dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Ini ulang tahunnya kah?

'_Tuhan..._

_Kau berikan aku kado terpahit tahun ini...'_

Merasa bahwa dirinya masih sanggup menahan dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu memukulkannya sembarang lagi dan lagi menghasilkan rona keunguan di kulit seputih tahu itu.

"_Cukup... aku tidak sanggup lagi."_

CKLEEK!

Tidak peduli... entah siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu itu lagi. Bisa mendengar langkah berat itu mendekat padanya. Sebuah tangan menempel di pundaknya.

"Nae adeul... Jinki-ya! Maafkan appa-mu ini."

Onew menoleh, menunjukkan wajah sinisnya pada namja paruh baya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika kau meminta maaf, kau harus punya alasan yang jelas." Balas Onew.

"Appa membohongimu..."

Onew hanya membalas dengan senyum mengejeknya, mendengus kesal.

"Appa hanya ingin kau dan umma-mu hidup berkecukupan tanpa memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi justru hal ini semakin rumit setelah appa berhasil melakukannya. Appa tidak ingin kalian menderita mendengarkan appa melakukan aib ini. Appa khilaf..."

"Harusnya kau tidak menghidupi kami dengan uang menjijikkan itu." potong Onew cepat, tidak ingin mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya.

"Mianhae... appa salah... apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku."

"Tau kau salah masih kau lakukan! Tidak tau betapa aku mempercayaimu selama ini heh? Membelamu mati-matian, mengatakan pada seseorang bahwa kau orang yang bersih, jujur!" cerca Onew tidak sabar, bisa ia lihat wajah namja tua itu makin muram, "Haruskah aku katakan bahwa aku menyesal membelamu selama ini? Haruskah ku akui kau sebagai appa-ku!"

"Mi.. mianhae Jinki-ya... aku tidak bisa menjadi appa yang membuatmu bangga." Gagap Mr. Lee saat mendengar luapan kekesalan anaknya. Bagaimana cara menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar menyesal? Ingin sekali ia menangis saat ini.

"Aku membencimu!" desis Onew akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat terburuk yang pernah ia ucapkan pada appa-nya.

Membuat Mr. Lee terdiam sebentar, meratapi wajah anaknya yang menderita karenanya. Pegal hatinya melihat air mata yang menggenang serta rona kebiruan di punggung tangan puteranya.

"Maaf Mr. Lee... waktumu sudah habis, sekarang kau ikut kami." Ucap petugas yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Onew.

"Berikan aku waktu satu menit lagi. Aku mohon..." pinta Mr. Lee.

Petugas itu mengangguk lalu kembali menutup pintu.

"Appa minta tolong jaga umma-mu." Sebuah senyum ringan mengalir di wajah Mr. Lee, tetap memandang anak yang melawan untuk melihatnya, "Saengil chukha nae Jinki... Aku mencintaimu anakku, Lee Jinki..."

Mengelus kepala Onew lembut, dengan gerakan pelan lalu mencium kening anak satu-satunya ini. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya walau Onew sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Sebelum pergi Mr. Lee menepuk-nepuk pundak Onew kemudian mulai berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

BLAMM!

Saat pintu itu tertutup, sayatan itu kembali hadir. Keras kepala masih mengkungkungnya sekarang. Tidak terima dengan perbuatan yang di lakukan namja panutannya itu. Rasa pilu itu makin terasa, menyesak ke seluruh rongga dada sampai ke kepalanya. Ini sakit!

Saat ungkapan sayang appa-nya barusan meleburkan separuh kekesalannya, potongan kenangannya bersama appa-nya itu kembali hadir. Agak menghujam memang dikala ia mengingat kenangan indah itu, diiringi rasa penyesalan terhadap perkataan kasarnya barusan. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyesal dan membenci appa-nya.

'_Jinki-ya tidakkah kau ingin mengejarnya...'_

Bisikan kalbu itu mengoyak isi hatinya. Mengingat kembali kalimat terakhir appa-nya.

'_Saengil chukha nae Jinki'_

"Appa... kau ingat ulang tahunku?" gumamnya dengan mimik aneh, tak sanggup memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu anakku, Lee Jinki...'_

_Hiks!_

Dan air mata itu berhasil jatuh, saat ribuan penyesalan menyeruak dari dadanya, mendesaknya untuk mengungkap rasa perih ini. Merengek bodoh, lagi meremas rambutnya, memukul-mukul lantai keras itu tak sabar. Merasa sangat hina ketika ia mengingat perkataan kasarnya barusan pada appa yang dicintainya.

'_Appa mianhae...'_

Dengan tergesa-gesa Onew berdiri, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuruni tangga.

Namun terlambat... telinganya dapat mendengar suara siren mobil menggema sampai ke seluruh ruangan di rumah ini.

"ANDWAE! Kajimaa! Appa!" jerit Onew mempercepat larinya, menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, menahan larinya dengan tenaga lemah yang ia punya.

"Umma! Lepaskan aku! aku ingin mengejar appa!" jerit Onew saat Mrs. Lee makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menghalangi anaknya.

"Hentikan Jinki-ya jebal, wartawan itu akan mengejarmu kalau kau keluar." Pinta Mrs. Lee serak, tetesan air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Umma! Aku ingin minta maaf pada appa!" teriak Onew keras, berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan yang membalut perutnya.

"Ku mohon anakku... berhentilah demi appa-mu." Isak Mr. Lee.

"Jebal! APPA MIANHAEE! APPA NADO... hiks! Aku juga MENCINTAIMU APPA! Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengatakan ini padamu! aku masih mempercayaimu! Aku selalu bangga padamu appa! AAARRRRGGGHH!"

"Jinki-yaaa..." lirih umma-nya mendengar ungkapan Onew barusan.

Onew terdiam saat mendengar suara siren itu menjauh dan menjauh, membuat tubuhnya melemas, terhempas ke lantai bersama umma-nya. Menangis terisak karena penyesalan yang dialaminya sekarang. Seandainya penyesalan ini lebih datang di awal. Bisakah?

"Appa tunggu aku..." lemahnya, menahan isakan, menutup mulutnya hingga bahunya terguncang, "Banyak yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Mrs. Lee berdiri menghadap Onew, mengusap wajah anaknya. Menghilangkan bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah tofu itu, membawa Onew ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus pundak puteranya pelan, membuat Onew memejamkan matanya.

"Umma... aku anak durhaka eum?" bisik Jinki serak.

"Aniyo... kau anak terbaik yang pernah kami miliki. Appa-mu sangat bangga padamu."

Onew membuka matanya mendengar ucapan umma-nya itu. Memandang nanar ke depan, menatap benda asing yang tertengger di ruang keluarga mereka. Entah kenapa... hatinya nyeri melihat benda itu.

"Gra... grand piano? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" gagap Onew melepaskan pelukan ummanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari appa-mu." Jawab Mr. Lee dengan senyumnya.

Lagi...

Lusinan kawat menghujam hatinya, air mata itu kembali menderas melihat alat musik berwarna putih itu.

"_Appa... bukankah selama ini kau menentangku bermusik?"_

_._

_._

_._

Key gelisah... menggenggam ponsel pink-nya erat sembari bolak-balik di kamar pribadinya. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menghubungi satu nomor yang tidak pernah aktif. Selain itu juga puluhan pesan singkat dan voice mail. Tapi masih saja... resah itu mengusik pikirannya. Setidaknya bisa mendengarkan suaranya sebentar. Rasa rindu dan khawatir ini benar-benar menyiksa Key.

Key kembali menghubungi nomor itu tak sabaran, tapi tetap saja yang menjawab voice mail nuna yang menyebalkan.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk, melirik jam digital di sebelah ranjangnya, Jam 02.30 KST. Mungkinkah sudah tidur? Dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin dalam keadaan begini dia sudah tidur. Ini tekanan batin, key paham betul ini menyakitkan. Pastilah menyita rasa kantuk yang dia rasakan. Mungkin matanya akan mati rasa.

Key mengawang, kembali melamunkan namja kelinci itu, Onew. Raut wajahnya yang indah saat tertawa serta matanya yang mengecil. Dan satu lagi yang selalu membuat Key terdiam. Tatapan dalam yang sering Onew tujukan pada Key, tatapan yang membuat lidah Key kelu serta jantungnya bekerja cepat. Sungguh Key merindukan semua itu...

Namun... apa yang dirasakan Onew sekarang? apa mungkin masih bisa ia tertawa seindah itu? Bisakah ia menatap Key sehangat itu? Jujur saja, rasa sakit ini juga singgah di hati Key saat memikirkan bagaimana sedihnya namja kelinci itu sekarang. Wajarkah Key menangis untuknya?

Sedihkah?

Tentu saja... andai Key bisa menghiburnya, menenangkannya dengan cara Key. Bisakah?

Key kembali bangkit dari kasur empuknya, sebelum melihat jam digitalnya lagi, 02.47 KST. Karena hal ini bahkan Key tidak bisa merasakan kantuk sedikitpun. Berjalan menuju meja riasnya, mengambil gelas air putih disana lalu meminumnya.

"Key..." suara serak dan lemah itu memanggil Key.

Key menolehkan kepalanya pelan sembari tangannya meletakkan gelas ke meja riasnya.

Key membulatkan matanya saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecil itu.

Kaget memang, ini sebuah kejutan yang membuatnya memikirkan dua kejadian yang lalu.

'_Kaukah pencuri itu?'_

Tapi selain itu, hal ini membuat Key miris, membuat Key mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang 'pencuri' itu. Menyaksikan namja ini terduduk lemas di depan balkon kamarnya. Bahunya bergoncang hebat, kepalanya menunduk, tangan kanannya mengepal kencang. Dari suara isakan kecil yang Key dengarkan serta tetesan air yang terkadang jatuh dari wajah tertunduk itu, dia menangis.

Ini pertama kalinya Key melihat namja tegar ini menangis...

Key mengarahkan langkahnya ke namja itu perlahan, ikut bersimpuh di hadapannya. Menyentuh wajah basah yang menunduk itu, mengangkatnya.

"Onew-ya..." lirih Key.

Melihat wajah tampan itu merengek, air asin keluar dari mata indahnya yang sekarang terlihat pilu membasahi pipi gembulnya.

"A... aku... ap.. appa-ku..." gagap Onew tak sanggup meluruskan kalimatnya.

Kembalik mengisak berat, bahkan membuat nafasnya tersengal. Sangat sakit sepertinya, seluruh rasa sakit itu memenuhi dadanya hingga mengganggu kerja paru-parunya.

Key menyapu air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya. Menatapi wajah sendu itu miris, ikut merasakan deritanya. Perih saat bulir-bulir bening itu terus mengalir dari mata Onew. Isakan, rengekan dan keluhan yang ia dengarkan membuat perasaannya terkoyak. Tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya, rasa tersiksa itu ikut masuk ke hatinya.

Berapa kalipun Key menghapus, alirannya tetap menganak sungai.

'_Tuhan... bisakah tolong aku hapuskan air mata ini? Sungguh ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita...'_

Air kesedihan itu mulai jatuh mata kucing Key yang cantik. Mengalir dan mengalir, senada dengan isakan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu..." bisik Key lembut, menarik kepala Onew ke dalam pelukannya.

Membuat Onew makin mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, mengisak tertahan dalam pelukan kecil Key. Meremas kaos tipis Key, melampiaskan penyesalannya.

"Kau manusia... wajar kalau kau menangis..." Key mengelus pundak berguncang itu sayang, menenangkannya.

Key terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Onew, mengelusinya halus. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk lebih menenangkan hatinya.

'_Setidaknya aku lega bisa menenangkanmu, ikut menangis bersamamu, menghapus air matamu...'_

Lama-kelamaan isakan itu mereda, tinggal guncangan-guncangan kecil hadir di tubuh tegap itu. Key melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali menatap Onew yang masih membasahi matanya.

"Aku anak yang jahat... setidaknya aku mengatakan maaf padanya, mengatakan aku sayang padanya, bukan malah mencercanya." Gumam Onew lirih, menatap Key dengan mata sembabnya.

Key tersenyum manis, "Ku katakan sesuatu padamu." key menangkup pipi Onew dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali memeluk Onew. "Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan eum. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini, apapun dan bagaimanapun hasilnya adalah jalan tuhan. Untuk cintamu pada appa-mu... dia pasti mengerti tanpa perlu kau mengatakannya. Tetap percayalah padanya, dukunglah dia sampai akhir, dengan begitu kata maaf tidak perlu lagi kau ucapkan. Kau anak terhebat yang pernah aku lihat, memperjuangkan seluruh yang kau punya demi appa-mu. Dia tau hal itu, dia pasti bangga padamu..." ucap Key dalam pelukan mereka.

Onew mendorong Key pelan, melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Ada senyum hadir di wajah lesunya, walau butiran air itu masih ada. Mata sabitnya menatap lurus ke namja cantik di hadapannya, membuat Key terdiam tapi tak membuatnya menghindar.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tergantikan gerakan kecil lambat yang diciptakan Onew saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key. Menenggelamkan bibir kecil Key dalam bibirnya saat keduanya memejamkan mata. Melepaskan lagi lalu kembali mengecup dalam, menikmati rasa kenyal di bibir tipis itu. Menciumi setiap sisi bibir Key, menekankan lagi tautan bibir mereka hingga ciuman ini makin dalam.

Key membeku saat bibir kecilnya di bungkam Onew dengan ciuman. Sudah dua kali ia rasakan kecupan ini, tapi berbeda saat ia tahu nyata bahwa ini Onew. Membuat jantungnya melesat, memompa darah mungkin ribuan kali lebih cepat, sudah pasti Onew merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar sekarang saat Onew menggenggam tangannya. Hatinya makin berdesir saat Onew makin menikmati bibirnya, dan tentu ia juga menikmati, nyaman saat bibirnya di masuki bibir hangat Onew. Tidak mampu menyaingi serangan namja ini, hanya mampu mengikuti perlakuan manis yang dilakukan Onew padanya.

Onew mempercepat tempo kecupannya, makin mendalami bibir Key yang lembut. Hembusan nafas saling menerpa wajah mereka, bahkan air mata masih mengalir di wajah mereka. Terkadang melepas bibir Key, membiarkan Key mengambil nafasnya lalu melumat bibir itu lagi. Mengulum lembut di kedua sisi bibir Key. Menghisap manis yang ada disana sehingga decakan itu tercipta.

Onew menarik Key ke dalam pelukannya sampai tubuh keduanya menempel. Membuat ciuman mereka makin lengket dan basah. Key makin mengalah dengan perlakuan Onew, hanya meremas kemeja Onew saat Onew sudah mendapat celah bibirnya.

Ini ciuman ketiga mereka, tapi ini bukan dalam kegelapan seperti terdahulu. Lebih jelas, namun entah mengapa membuat Key lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Dan anehnya Key justru merasa nyaman, tidak ada penolakan di hatinya bahkan ketika tadi Onew pertama kali mengecupnya. Hanya untuk menenangkan Onew kah? Salah! Ada ribuan rasa hangat yang merasuk ke seluruh rongga dada Key. Perasaan hangat yang membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun untuk namja yang menciumnya sekarang. Perasaan indah yang menekan hati Key hingga terisi penuh tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Perasaan apa ini? Key tahu benar, semoga ia tak salah...

'_Tuhan... aku jatuh cinta padanya'_

_._

_._

_**TBC akuttt**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jelek yah? Makasih yang masih mau baca lanjutan FF abal ini...**_

_**Sekali lagi mianhae atas keterlambatannya~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mianhae kali ini author ga mention atu2 yaa, soalnya lagi di tempat yang pelit sinyal**_

_**Intinya makasih udah baca part sebelumnya :***_

_**u-name facebook author : 0nsoonisecret**_

_**dadah (^^)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title : Stolen Kiss**_

_**Author : 0nsoonisecret**_

_**Cast : SHINee**_

_**Pair : OnKey - JinKibum**_

_**Disclaim : SHINee not mine :'(**_

_**Genre : romance, Family, hurt/comfort**_

_**Rating : PG-18 (for kissing part)**_

_**Word Count : 6.741 words**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC, AU, ff abal, jelek, beneran dah -_-**_

_**a/n : WOOOH! Akhirnya ini chap terakhir Stolen Kiss, lama kan keluarnya? Kekekek. Author emg pusing kalo buat yang namanya ending. Tapi ini chap terpanjang dalam sejarah SK. Sumpeh, author ngetiknya ampe lupa mandi -_-**_

.

* * *

><p>Haengbok(?) reading...<p>

.

Malam sudah terlalu larut, bahkan bisa dikatakan pagi. Saat hampir semua manusia sedang berpetualang di alam mimpi mereka. Memeluk bantal guling atau pasangan mereka masing-masing. Hampir namun tidak semuanya.

Key masih membuka matanya lebar saat jam menunjukkan setengah empat pagi. Ngantuk sama sekali tidak menghampirinya. Hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya, namja sekarang yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Kadang wajah tofu itu masih melelehkan air bening walau tak sering. Hanya saat teringat hal yang menyedihkan atau penyesalan yang di alaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu setelah mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang telah di duga Key namun tetap membuatnya kaget, bahkan sampai sekarang lengket bibir namja ini masih terasa. Dan setelah 15 menit itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya isyarat, saat Key bersandar di tepi ranjangnya, entah sejak kapan namja ini meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Key, menenangkan dirinya.

"Mianhae Key..." Buka Onew akhirnya masih dengan suara serak.

"Untuk apa eum?" Tanya Key melirik ke arah Onew yang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencuri ciumanmu."

DEGG! Jantung Key memacu lagi, tapi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, Key ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"N... Ne?"

"Mianhae... Aku frustasi kau tau? Tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban psikis yang menyiksaku, aku perlu menenangkan diriku."

"Aku mengerti tapi..." Key menggantung kalimatnya, bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada pencuri ciumannya ini.

"Aku menakutimu kan? Mulanya aku sama sekali tak percaya hal ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Minho... Dia bilang padaku kalau kau berciuman maka hatimu akan menjadi lebih tenang."

"NE? Minho?" Kaget Key menarik sandarannya dari ranjang hingga Onew terjatuh.

"Aaakkh! Key!"

"Aiishh jangan berteriak! Nanti hyung dan adikku bangun baboo!" Ribut Key sontak menutup mulut Onew dengan tangannya.

Blush!

Suasana mendadak hening kembali, sadar posisi mereka terlalu dekat saat Key menutup mulut Onew. Mata mereka bertemu membuat suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Cepat-cepat Key melepaskan tangannya lalu kembali bersandar di sisi ranjangnya, mengalihkan rasa gugup pada jantungnya.

"Awas kalau kau ribut lagi." Ancam Key.

"Kau tidak usah marah Key, wajahmu sampai merah begitu." Tukas Onew santai, ikut bersandar di sisi ranjang.

"Sudah! Tidak usah bahas lagi!"

"Memang aku membahas apa?" Tanya Onew heran melihat tingkah namja cantik ini.

"Cium... Ahh sudahlah Onew-ya." Gerah Key merasa pipinya benar-benar terbakar, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan santai membahas masalah ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Cium? Ciuman maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau perjelas? Aiish molla."

"Mianhae eum? Ini terakhir kalinya..." Tutur Onew lembut, menunggu reaksi namja cantik itu.

Terakhir?

Entah kenapa sakit bagi Key mendengar kata terakhir. Sakit karena tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan ciuman dari seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapamu. Ohh... Mungkin karena perasaan ini? Apa mungkin Key meminta Onew untuk menciumnya terus? OKE! Saat Key sudah gila.

"Araso Onew-ya, aku harap kau bisa lebih bahagia setelah ini." Ucap Key lurus, memaksakan senyumnya timbul.

"Tentu dan terima kasih." Ungkap Onew, "Key selama aku menyusahkanmu, membuatmu lelah sampai kau sakit."

Key berpikir keras dengan apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. 'Gwenchana?' Hanya orang bodoh yang berkata seperti itu pada orang yang menciumnya diam-diam. Walaupun suka pada Onew, dia tidak mungkin seterbuka itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak menderita dan memendam masalahmu sendiri. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya." Ucap Key hampir tak terdengar, takut salah bicara apalagi tertebak perasaannya.

"Ne kau benar, saat aku tahu appa terjerat kasus korupsi aku mulai menjauhi teman-temanku dan hanya dekat dengan sahabatku. Aku punya dua sahabat baik dan salah satunya tiba-tiba menjauhi aku tanpa sebab. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa. Dan itu membuatku makin menjadi berandalan."

"Dua? Bukankah sahabatmu cuma satu? Kyuhyun kan?" Heran Key mengingat-ingat siapa sahabat Onew yang lain.

"Ne salah satunya Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun menjauhimu?" Tanya Key dengan tampang babo.

"Bukan yang satunya lagi."

"Nugu?"

"Lee Joon."

"MWO?" Teriak Key kaget.

"Psssttt! Kau mau aku diusir subuh-subuh begini?" Tukas Onew meletakkan jari telunjuk di antara bibirnya.

"Lee Joon itu sahabatmu?" Onew hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Key.

Key terdiam. Pikirannya sejenak terbawa entah kemana. Memikirkan kalimat Onew barusan 'Lee Joon sahabatnya'. Sungguh, sebenarnya Lee Joon itu manusia atau bukan. Masih wajar Onew menyebutnya 'sahabat'? Terakhir Key mendengar Onew memanggilnya sampah.

Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hati namja ini di khianati begitu banyak orang dalam hidupnya, sahabatnya sendiri menusuknya dari belakang, memfitnahnya dan menjatuhkan appa-nya. Belum lagi masalah appa-nya sekarang. Benar-benar selama ini kau sendirian Lee Jinki. Dan kau bisa menghadapinya.

"Kau melamun?" Onew mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Key, memperhatikan air di sudut mata, "Kau menangis? Hey!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sering membawanya kerumah, aku tidak tahu kapan dokumen appa-ku sudah berada di tangannya."

"Bukan itu! Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi hal ini sendiri! Dasar bodoh! Babooo! Kau anggap aku bukan sahabatmu eum? Kenapa menyiksa dirimu sendiri selama ini! Kau pikir kau hidup sebatang kara! Kau pikir temanmu itu cuma Kyuhyun! Atau kau takut aku juga mengkhiantimu, makanya menjauhi aku? Kalau begitu untuk apa kau dekat-dekat dengan aku sebelumnya. Otakmu sudah rusak karena terlalu sering berkelahi Onew-ya! Kau benar-benar..."

"Ya ya ya hentikan! Kau cerewet sekali! Kau tidak lelah bicara tanpa henti begitu." Potong Onew aneh mendengar kecerewetan Key.

"Jelek! Dimana otakmu hiks..." Isak Key masih memandang Onew entah sedih atau kasihan.

"Kenapa menangis? Ck... Bodoh." Onew berucap sembari mengulur tangannya, menghapus air mata Key, "Bukankah kau sudah membantuku? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut sulit memikirkan masalah ini."

"Mem... Membantumu?" Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Onew katakan.

Onew mengangguk pasti, "Mulai sekarang aku akan bercerita padamu Ok?"

"Eum, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kembali sekolah, hehehe." Jawabnya dengan tawa khas yang dirindukan Key meski sembabnya membuat mata itu menghilang.

"Yah tentu, kau jangan pernah membolos lagi."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus melakukan satu hal."

"Satu hal?"

.

.

"Key hyung waeyo? Tumben kau bangun kesiangan?"

"Aku sulit tidur." Balas Key lesu karena hanya tidur satu jam.

Bagaimana tidak Taemin dan Jonghyun tidak heran. Biasanya saudara mereka ini selalu bangun paling pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi tadi saat Jonghyun bangun, dapur masih sepi bahkan sampai maknae Taemin bangun, Key belum juga muncul. Hingga diambil putusan final Jonghyun membuat sarapan lagi pagi ini yang membuat Taemin uring-uringan.

"Hyung ini kedua kalinya kita makan bubur air rasa lada." Keluh Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo mianhae ne? Hyung benar-benar tidak terbangun saat alarm hidup." Tutur Key mengusap kepala dongsaeng-nya.

"Huhu aku tidak mau sakit perut hyung."

"Bicara apa kau jamur kulit? Kalau tidak sarapan nanti kau sakit." Sela Jonghyun, tangannya membawa dua piring nasi goreng yang di letakkannya di depan Key dan Taemin.

"UWOOH keliatannya? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya." Takjub Taemin melihat nasi goreng dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Kau jangan meragukan kemampuan hyung-mu ini?"

"Wahh baunya wangi hyung." Puji Key, baguslah setidaknya dia bisa menikmati sarapan enak pagi ini.

"Kau tidak memasukkan banyak lada kan hyung?" Tanya Taemin ragu.

"Tidaklah!"

"Kau memasukkan semua bahan dan bumbu yang benar kan?"

"Tentu, aku bahkan memberi sedikit gula, takut kemanisan."

(_ _")

Sekejap senyum sumringah Key dan Taemin menghilang mendengar kalimat Jonghyun terakhir. Harusnya mereka tahu dari awal kalau hyung mereka ini buta memasak. Yahh pagi ini mereka harus makan nasi goreng dengan gula.

Taemin menatap hyung sulungnya yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya kaku. Dengan santainya berkata pada namja pemegang spatula itu, "Hyung kau babo atau stupid sih?"

.

.

.

Di sekolah, kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak bagaimana keadaan Key. Ngantuk menghantui dirinya, bahkan ia berusaha keras untuk tetap membuka matanya saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Kelopak matanya berat, seakan bulu matanya digantungi batu. Mulutnya terus memaksa untuk menguap hingga matanya berair.

Wajar saja ini terjadi, seingat Key ia hanya tidur sekitar satu jam. Tidak jelas dia tidur jam berapa, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Onew bersenandung kecil untuknya hingga ia tertidur dan saat terbangun ia sudah berada di atas kasurnya. Sedang Onew sudah menghilang.

Bel istirahat terdengar tidak jelas di telinganya. Alih-alih ke kantin Key justru memilih untuk tidur di kelasnya. Mengalasi kepala dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Tidak sadar kalau dari tadi teman sebangkunya heran dengan tingkah Key yang tidak biasa. Memandangi Key yang nyaman memejamkan matanya.

NYUT!

"Aww appo!" Jerit Key saat ia merasa ada yang mencubit pipinya.

Memandang horor pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedang yang dipandang hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Minho-ya! Jangan menggangguku!" Jerit Key bersuara serak.

"Ada apa denganmu Key? Tidak biasanya kau begini?"

"Aku kurang tidur semalam."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Eng... Anu... Err..." Gagap Key, pertanyaan Minho membuat kantuknya hilang setengah.

"Taemin bilang kau kesiangan?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Ne, aku kesiangan." Jawab Key sedikit lega Minho men-skip jawabannya.

"Taemin menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan siang, katanya kalian makan sedikit pagi ini."

"Shireo Minho-ya! Aku mau tidur, aku mohon." Pinta Key merengek.

"Aniya, kajja kita ke kantin kakak ipar." Minho menarik tangan Key hingga ia berdiri dan mengikuti kemana Minho pergi.

"Aiish kodok burik! Aku tidak mau makan." Oceh Key namun tetap mengikuti arah tarikan Minho yang membawanya ke cafetaria sekolah.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa pingsan lagi seperti kemarin dan Taemin akan mengocehiku." Jelas Minho setelah mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja cafetaria.

"Taemin? Kau memberitahu soal aku pingsan kemarin?"

"Mianhae, aku terpaksa, itu juga demi kau Key." Minho melambaikan tangannya, "Nuna!"

"Demi aku?"

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan yang mendatangi mereka.

"Nuna kami pesan, jajangmyeon dua, susu cokelat dan air mineral satu." Jawab Minho lalu membiarkan pelayan itu pergi.

"Apa maksudmu demi aku?" Ulang Key menatap Minho.

"Karena sifatmu yang banyak berubah." Tukas Minho yang berhasil membuat Key kaku.

"Berubah? Maksudmu?" Key berusaha menenangkan suaranya.

"Kata Taemin, kau sering kehilangan cerewetmu. Kelihatan lebih tenang dan terlihat malu-malu." Jelas Minho menatap, "Dan aku tahu persis yang terakhir, aku melihatnya sendiri. Malu-malu itu bukan dirimu, apalagi akhir-akhir ini kau cerewet hanya untuk hal tertentu. Biasanya kau nonstop cerewet."

"Apa kau sedang mengataiku?" Keluh Key, "Kalian terlalu berlebihan, apa tidak salah aku merubah sifatku."

"Tidak salah Key, tapi ini aneh bagi kami. Setidaknya kau katakan apa alasannya."

"Alasan?"

BLUSH!

Key merasa wajahnya memanas. Apa ini? Dia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa malunya saat mengingat hal yang membuatnya lebih tenang dan tidak cerewet. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, melawan tatapan Minho yang mengikutinya.

"Wajahmu memerah Key."

"Ani, ini karena aku kurang tidur." Jawab Key asal.

"Orang kurang tidur wajahnya pucat, bukan merona."

"Aiish Minho-ya! Stop it!" Jerit Key kesal.

"Silahkan." Ujar pelayan yang baru datang membawa pesanan mereka, meletakkan makanan.

"Gamsahae nuna." Kata Minho tersenyum.

"Ne, silahkan dinikmati." Balas si pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar Key?"

"Ne? Omong kosong apa itu? Kau tahu aku bersamamu terus. Mau pacaran dengan siapa? Kapan aku sempat melakukannya?" Key makin sebal karena interogasi Minho, tapi yang paling ditakutinya adalah jika ia ketahuan.

"Mianhae Key. Tapi sikapmu benar-benar manis dan malu-malu seperti orang yang sedang pacaran atau jatuh cinta. Seakan memberimu ciuman setiap hari."

_'Bukan setiap hari Minho-ya.'_ Batin Key.

Key diam, tidak menanggapi. Berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Tidak tahu sekarang dirinya gugup setengah mati karena interogasi Minho. Dia menyeruput susu cokelatnya lalu mengaduk jajangmyeon miliknya.

"Pikiranmu jauh sekali, bagaimana bisa berpikir sampai kesana?" Jawab Key akhirnya.

"Taemin pernah bilang padamu kan kisseu membuatmu lebih tenang."

"Kau benar, tapi bukan berarti aku melakukannya." Santai Key mengapit jajangmyeon dengan sumpit, "Minho-ya, kau tahu persis bagaimana aku kan? Aku bukan orang yang sembarangan berpacaran, ciuman atau apalah. Aku semata ingin merubah sifatku karena keluhan kalian karena aku cerewet. Masalah aku yang pemalu, ku akui memang aku sedang mengagumi seseorang. Tapi itu rahasia eum?" Key memasukan jajangmyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jeongmal? Err... Mungkin kau benar Key, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Mulanya aku berpikir kau pacaran atau ciuman dengan Onew."

O_O

"UHUKK UHUKK HOEKK! MWO?" Kaget Key tersedak, sadar ekspresinya berlebihan.

"Key? Key? Gwenchana?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau pikir itu Onew?" Berusaha sedatar mungkin padahal jantungnya hampir melompat.

_'Astaga, Minho! Selulusnya dari sekolah kau harus jadi detektif.'_

"Karena aku juga pernah mengatakan hal sama seperti yang dikatakan Taemin padamu, juga karena kalian dekat lagi akhir-akhir ini."

Key ingat perkataan Onew tadi pagi, dia memang pernah bertanya pada Minho masalah itu. Ternyata benar...

"Jadi kau pikir Onew dan aku?"

"Eum, tapi sekarang aku bertambah yakin kalau itu mustahil." Jawab Minho menghaduk jajangmyeon-nya.

"Wae?"

.

.

Namja tampan bermata sabit itu tertegun di kamarnya, memandang sebuah benda berbentuk buku usang. Lembar-perlembar ia buka, menunjukkan foto kenangannya bersama dua sahabatnya saat sekolah menengah. Senyum simple hadir di wajahnya, menikmati memori indah di otaknya. Manis...

"Ini yang kau sebut sampah eum?" Desisnya pelan, entah bicara dengan siapa.

Kembali membalik beberapa lembar lagi.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah kertas yang terselip diantara lembar album foto itu. Lembar kertas berisi data yang mengejutkannya pertama kali ia melihatnya. Namun kali ini ia merasa miris.

"Haruskah aku lakukan Joonie? Haruskah? Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, hal yang jahat seharusnya mendapat ganjaran bukan?"

Ia menghela nafasnya, mengingat rasa sakit yanh ia derita setahun terakhir ini. Dan itu bersumber dari orang yang ia percaya. Itu bukan masalah...

"Appa... Meskipun aku tidak bisa menemuimu saat ini. Aku harap tindakanku ini benar dan sedikit mengembalikan nama baikmu. Mungkin hanya dengan ini dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa bersalahku appa."

.

.

Key sedang merapikan ruang keluarga rumahnya. Saat itu hanya ada Taemin, yang sedang menonton acara Pororo kesukaannya. Tenang sekali rasanya saat Jonghyun belum pulang seperti ini. Tidak akan ada peperangan perebutan remote antara Jonghyun dan Taemin. Namun, sedikit banyak Key merindukannya. Mungkin sebagai hiburan gratis dari stress-nya beberapa hari ini.

Key mendekati Taemin di sofa depan TV. Mengelus kepala dongsaeng-nya itu pelan lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Wae Taeminie? Kau mau susu pisang?"

"Aniya hyung... Apa sudah bicara dengan Minho hyung?"

"Eum, kau menyuruhnya untuk mengajakku makan kan?" Tanya Key menatapnya dari samping.

"Tentu saja, aiish hyung! Aku saja langsung lari ke kafetaria satu detik setelah bel berdering." Taemin tiba-tiba emosi, balik menatap hyung-nya yang keheranan, "Mian hyung, aku emosi sih." Keluh Taemin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aigoo... Hyung akan memasakkan yang enak untukmu besok pagi eoh?"

"Tentu saja! Itu harus hyung, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika tidak memasak besok." Ancam Taemin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kembali menghadap ke TV menonton Pororo-nya, "Hyung? Kenapa kau pingsan dan tidak memberi tahu kami?"

"Itu... Aku tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir."

"Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa denganmu hyung? Dan lagi... Kau aneh beberapa minggu ini, selalu bangun kesiangan dan bertingkah ganjil seperti bukan dirimu saja." Oceh Taemin yang kini mengganti saluran karena CF.

"Buktinya aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang kan? Taemin, percayalah, tidak ada apapun hal aneh yang terjadi padaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Key berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengadu pada makdongie ini mengenai Onew? Mengadu bahwa ada yang menciumnya diam-diam selama ini di kamarnya. Kenapa sekalian tidak membunuhnya saja? Aish!

"Aku tidak percaya! Akan kuadukan kau pada Jonghyun hyung!"

"Heeh?"

"Akan ku adukan.."

Taemin terus memindahkan channel TV.

_Headline News_

_Menteri perhubungan Lee..._

"TAEMIIIIIN!"

"MWO? Tidak usah teriak! Aku tidak tuli!"

SREETT! Key merebut remote dari tangan Taemin dan memindahkan channel sebelumnya.

"Hyuuuung aku mau nonton pororo! Kenapa kau pind..."

"Diaaaaam! Psssttt!" Jerit Key menutup mulut Taemin.

Taemin mendadak terdiam melihat aura mengerikan hyungnya, memperhatikan keseriusan wajah Key yang menonton acara berita. Dia bingung, sejak kapan Key suka nonton acara berita. Biasanya Key lebih memilih menonton Pororo ketimbang berita. Bertambah lagi keanehan hyung-nya kali ini.

_... melakukan kasus korupsi, terbukti dari data yang dikirim oleh surat kaleng ke komisi korupsi. Berdasarkan bukti ini, Mr. Lee telah melakukan korupsi dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini dengan jumlah yang sangat besar._

_Penangkapan dilakukan di kediamannya siang hari tadi. Berdasarkan keterangan polisi, kasus ini akan terus diselidiki berikut bukti yang dikirimkan pada mereka._

Key membelalakkan matanya lebar. Bahkan mulutnya ikut menganga mendengar berita barusan. Ini benar-benar... yang Key tahu tuhan itu adil. Dan inilah buktinya, saat seseorang berbuat jahat maka balasnnya pasti ada, cepat atau lambat.

Key tersenyum haru, matanya berair dan berangsur menganak. Bisa dibilang ia bahagia, senang... Tidak dimengerti. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bahwa orang itu pasti merasa sedikit lega sekarang, begitupun dia.

.

.

Dia berjanji untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini. Itu yang membuat Key bersemangat, selain berita semalam. Tentu saja, setelah keadaan membaik dia akan kembali sekolah. Dan Key dapat menemuinya lagi seperti biasa, bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Atau Key bisa mengungkapkan rasanya? Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Key terangkat.

Sengaja ia bangun pagi dan memasak penuh suka cita untuk kedua saudaranya. Dan secara otomatis mereka juga makan lebih cepat pagi ini. Key membangunkan paksa mereka, menyuruh mereka sarapan lalu menarik Jonghyun untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Secepatnya!

Sekolah tampak hening saat Key datang, hingga akhirnya kelas mulai terisi beberapa teman sekelasnya termasuk Minho. Dia akhirnya sadar ini memang berlebihan. Tapi hatinya terlalu _exited_. Perasaan ini memaksanya untuk bertindak bodoh. Hanya ingin bertemu secepatnya! Salahkah?

Key iseng berjalan keluar kelasnya, bosan menunggu di dalam. Siapa tahu ia bisa menegur Dubu itu duluan. Walau pasti aneh kelihatannya. Menegur orang yang menciummu? /

DEG!

Jantung Key berdenyut ngebut, menatap satu sosok tampan dari kejauhan. Kepalanya menunduk, namun saat beberapa siswa memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, memperlihatkan mata sabit yang Key rindukan. Sedikit berbicang dengan para siswa yang menegurnya. Terkadang tertawa bersama lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Dan siswa lain mulai berdatangan menegurnya. Sungguh, keadaan memang sudah membaik untuknya. Syukurlah...

Seorang siswi datang dari belakang namja tampan itu, berlari sekencang mungkin hingga akhirnya...

DEG! DEG! DEGG!

_Ahh mati aku! Jantungku mencelos._

Kenapa memeluknya begitu? Hati Key sakit, ahh ini yang namanya cemburu.

"Sedang apa disini Key?" Tanya Minho yang barusan keluar.

Key tidak mejawabnya, mengikuti arah pandangan Key. Ke sebuah keramaian yang melingkari kedua manusia yang sedang berpelukan. Satu namja, satu yeoja... Yeoja yang kelihatannya menangis, setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Si namja menghapus air matanya lalu mengusap kepalanya. Mulutnya terbaca kata 'gwenchana' namun si yeoja memeluknya lagi lebih erat. Memancing murid disekitarnya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Kelihatan bahagia sekali mereka.

"Err Min... Minho..." Gagapnya antara gugup, cemburu, takut, sedih dan bingung.

"Wae Key? Kau tahu karena itu aku menganggap hal itu mustahil kan?"

"Hal apa Minho-ya?

"Eoh? Mollayo?"

"Ne, mollayo jeongmal?"

"Luna itu tunangannya, memang tidak banyak yang tahu. Kau dekat dengannya, ku kira kau tahu Key. Makanya kupikir mustahil kau pacaran dengan Onew."

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Ini perih... Ini tidak mungkin kan?

"Tu.. Tunangan?"

Key menatap nanar ke arah pasangan itu. Terlihat benar-benar bahagia, saat mereka kembali melepas pelukan mereka. Onew mencubit pipi Luna gemas lalu mengacak rambutnya, tertawa bersama.

"Minho... Kau tau siapa orang yang aku kagumi? Ah ani bukan kagum, itu rasa suka..." Kalimatnya bergetar, namun air itu masih tertahan.

"Nugu?"

"Onew."

Huks!

Key berlari berbalik masuk ke kelas, mengambil ranselnya. Lalu berlari pergi keluar kelas berlawanan dengan arah Onew. Tanpa mempedulikan Minho yang ternganga dengan ucapannya barusan, berlari sekencang mungkin, menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa sesakit ini? seperti inikah rasanya sakit hati? Sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cinta, nyatanya tidak mencintaimu balik? Melihatnya bersama orang lain dan menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. Benar...

Seakan ada yang menetesi hatimu dengan racun. Hingga kau sesak, perih hingga tangismu tak terhenti. Anehnya, saat rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Semakin sulit kau melupakannya, dan kau... Semakin mencintainya.

Key berlari dan berlari, tidak peduli beberapa siswa memperhatikan tingkahnya. Bukan _image _yang ia perhatikan sekarang. Yang harus ia selamatkan adalah hatinya.

Otaknya kembali mengingat ciuman itu...

Huks! Ciuman itu!

Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Onew

_"Dia bilang padaku kalau kau berciuman maka hatimu akan menjadi lebih tenang."_

Benar...

Yang ia katakan adalah benar, Onew tidak salah! Dialah yang salah.

Onew bukan berkata "Dia bilang padaku kalau kau berciuman **dengan orang yang kau cintai **maka hatimu akan menjadi lebih tenang."

Bodohnya...

Kenapa dia begitu optimis bahwa Onew melakukan itu karena mencintainya. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Ini hanya permainan, ia hanya alat bantu. Begitukah?

Semakin nyeri rasa ini, nyeri...

_Rasa bodoh! Cepatlah pergi dari hatiku! Aku mohon, jangan permainkan aku lagi!_

Key berhenti saat ia sampai diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Sebentar terdiam, hingga akhirnya air mata itu menetes. Menyeruak melewati bingkai matanya. Tangan kanannya meremas blazer seragamnya, tepat di dadanya. Memastikan bahwa sakit itu memang berasal dari sana. Sakit yang membahana keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Membuatnya lemas.

Jika ia tahu semenderita ini cinta, maka ia akan mundur dari awal. Namun karena ini cinta, ia sama sekali tak bisa menghalanginya. Kau tahu kan? Cinta itu egois.

.

.

Onew membuka flip ponselnya, daritadi ia berusaha untuk menghubungi satu nomor. Tapi tidak diangkat, terakhir ia menghubunginya, nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Kemana sebenarnya namja cantik itu. Namja yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia temui hari ini.

Ia sempat bertanya pada Minho tadi, namun Minho berkata ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah itu aneh? Seharusnya dia sewot saay Key tidak ada kabarnya. Tapi kenapa ia berkata begitu santainya. Ada yang disembunyikan sepertinya.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Ia pulang agak telat, ini sudah hampir sore. Ia terlambat karena mencari namja manis itu keseluruh pelosok sekolah. Bahkan di atap sekolah terpencil dimana mereka pernah 'tidur' bersama. Namun hasilnya nihil. Onew pikir pasti ia sudah pulang. Haruskah ia menemui Key langsung? Err... Mungkin Key akan menggetok kepalanya dengan meja rias.

Onew terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, mengetikkan beberapa kata di layar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba...

SRAAAKK!

Seseorang menarik tangannya, tidak! Lebih dari seorang. Menariknya paksa, menutup mulutnya keras. Tak ada siapapun di sini, sepi saat orang-orang ini menariknya menjauh dan terus menjauh. Ketempat yang ia tidak tahu. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan.

_"Kau kah ini Joon?"_

BUGH!

Tinju itu melayang di sudut bibirnya saat mereka melepaskannya. Belum sempat ia memperbaiki posisinya.

BUGH!

Itu tinju yang mengenai pelipisnya. Pandangannya kabur, teringat akan sesuatu. _Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi dan..._ Janji bodoh apa itu? tidak! Bukan bodoh...

BUGH!

Tepat mengenai perutnya. Membuatnya terjatuh.

"Arghh!" Erang Onew menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Cepat ikat dia!" Perintah seseorang dengan suara besar.

Seorang menarik kedua tangannya, menyatukannya dalam ikatan. Sedang seorang lagi mengikat kedua kakinya. Masih dalam posisi terguling di jalanan tak terpakai. Ia meringis kesakitan. Setelah sakitnya mereda ia mulai terkekeh, tertawa tak jelas. Perlahan membuka matanya.

Ada tiga orang namja yang tidak ia kenali, berbadan besar dengan wajah sangar. Menatap heran pada dirinya yang tertawa sendiri padahal barusan saja ia dipukuli.

"Jadi kali ini dia membayar orang hah? Hahaha namja pengecut! Dimana dia heh? Tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depanku setelah ayahnya juga terbukti berhati busuk? Hahaha dan satu lagi, bilang padanya bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih pada bukti yang ia berikan. Itu memang sampah eoh! Sampah menjijikkan yang orang lain harus tahu! Terima kasih bantuannya JOON!"

"Tutup mulutmu anak busuk!"

BUGH!

"AAAARRGGH!" Jerit Onew saat seseorang menendang perutnya.

Bugh! Bughh! BUGH! Saat orang-orang itu membabi buta memukuli seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit! Ia tidak bisa melawan dengan keadaannya begini. Makin brutal memukulinya hingga kesadarannya hampir habis. Seluruh rasa sakit di tubunya menjadi satu, seperti tersambung. Benar-benar tidak kuat. Dia sudah berada di ujung kesadarannya, atau... ujung kematiannya mungkin. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar...

"Cukup! Kalian sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik. Sekarang, buang dia ke jalan teramai di Seoul."

_"Huh... Dasar anak pengecut."_

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kibumie... Buka pintunya... Kau jangan buat hyung dan Taemin khawatir eum?" Ujar Jonghyun dari luar kamar Key.

Keduanya kaget saat Key pulang dengan wajah masam. Tanpa senyum, tanpa menegur mereka. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada makan malam malam ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyuuung, cepat Taemin belikan makan malam! Dan biarkan aku sendiri." Balas Key dari kamarnya.

"Aiish! Kau berhutang penjelasan besok pagi!" Tukas Jonghyun, berusaha mengerti adiknya dan meninggalkannya.

Sementara Key sendiri sibuk dengan pikiran melayangnya mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Bosan sudah ia menangis kali ini, tapi masih saja air asin setia mengalir. _Tissue_ berserakan dimana-mana. Entah sudah berapa _pack tissue_ yang ia habiskan. Bahkan persedian _tissue_ toiletpun ia pakai.

Key meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarang. Memasang baterainya kembali.

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku, babo!" Oceh Key saat melihat 13 _missed called_ dari Onew.

Key membuka teks yang terakhir memasuki _inbox_-nya

**From Onew :**

**Kau kenapa? Ponselmu tidak aktif?**

**Katakan kau dimana eum?**

"CK! Dasar kelinci! Sudah jelas-jelas kelinci lambang playboy! Oneeeeew kau jeleeek! Aku tidak menyukaimu, huks!" Celotehnya mengusap air mata lalu kembali membuka beberapa pesan lain yang isinya hampir sama.

Ponselnya berdering, terlihat nama Minho pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Dengan malas Key mengangkatnya.

"Wae Minho-ya?"

"KEY!" Jerit Minho diseberang.

"Ya! Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kau tidak lihat berita?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Benar kau tidak lihat? Onew..."

"Onew wae?" Entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak. Onew kenapa?

"Onew dipukuli! Dia di temukan di jalan raya dengan kondisi parah Key."

DEG!

Sakit! Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit daripada melihat Onew berpelukan tadi siang. Bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Tanpa menjawab apapun lagi, Key segera mengambil mantelnya. Berlari lagi, kali ini menuruni tangga. Melewati ruang keluarga dimana Jonghyun dan Taemin sedang berebut remote.

"KEY! Mau kemana malam-malam begini? YAAAA!" Jerit Jonghyun saat adik cantiknya malah berlari makin ngebut, membanting pintu rumah mereka.

Beberapa detik pintu itu tertutup, kini kembali terbuka, terlihat Key berlari kini ke arah hyung-nya. Menatap hyungnya dengan mata sembab dan basah.

"Aku mohon hyung... Antar aku sekarang... Huks!"

.

.

Kenapa rumah sakit ini begitu ramai? Ramai! Mulai dari resepsionis sampai koridor-koridor yang biasanya lengang. Tentu saja, anak mantan menteri keuangan baru saja dipukuli dan sekarang masuk rumah sakit ini. Membuat rumah sakit ini sesak oleh wartawan dan para penjenguk -termasuk pasien- yang penasaran dengan berita tersebut hingga keluar dari 'sarangnya'.

Ini membuat Key kesulitan untuk mencari-cari di mana kamar Onew. Karena resepsionis dan para suster sendiri tidak mau memberi tahu kamar Onew. Jadi hanya dengan insting ia terus berjalan sepanjang koridor. Walau dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang sangat minim karena pikirannya sekarang. Sesekali ia bertanya pada keluarga pasien yang ia temukan.

Key terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, walau rasa takut itu menghantuinya. Takut ada apa-apa dengan namja kelinci itu. Khawatir dengan keadaan namja dubu itu. Benar-benar ini merusak hatinya. Dia lebih rela melihat Onew bersama dengan orang lain dari pada harus melihatnya sakit. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan, jauh lebih membuatnya sedih. Bahkan nyerinya lebih nyata.

"Maaf ajushi, apa kau tahu dimana kamar Lee Jinki berada?" Tanya Key pada seorang wartawan.

"Kau lurus saja, nanti di ujung koridor kau belok kanan, di sana ada kamar 401. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa masuk ke sana, kamarnya di jaga. Bahkan kami tidak boleh mendekat ke sana."

"Aaa? Jeongmal? Gamsahamnida ajushi..."

"Key! Tunggu aku!" Jerit Jonghyun saat Key mulai berlari.

Key memacu kakinya ke arah yang ditujukan ajushi tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung koridor, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia tersenyum lega, melihat kamar yang di jaga oleh dua orang berjas hitam, berdiri tegak di kedua sisi pintu.

Key sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Menatap nomor kamarnya : 401. Key baru melangkah saat salah satu dari penjaga itu menghalangi dengan tangan besarnya.

"Maaf, kau tidak diizinkan masuk." Datarnya.

"_Hey man_! Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku!" Jerit Jonghyun yang baru sampai.

Petugas itu melarikan tangannya, berdiri tegap seperti semula.

"A... Aku mohon, izinkan aku masuk! Aku temannya." Mohon Key pada petugas itu, namun mereka tidak bergeming.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ribut, atau kau kami usir."

"Yaa! Beraninya kau bicara tidak sopan pada adikku." Tukas Jonghyun, mendelik ke arah si penjaga.

"Aku mohon... Huks!"

"Key, sudahlah... Kita pulang saja eum?"

"Aniyo hyung, aku harus melihatnya sebentar saja." Tolak Key.

"Aku mohon ajushi, sebentar saja! Aku mohon!" Pintanya dengan suara serak, wajahnya sedikit merengek.

"Key! Hey...!" Tegas Jonghyun, merangkul adiknya yang mulai tak tenang. Air matanya terus mengalir, membuat Jonghyun ikut miris melihat adiknya, "Shhh! Uljima Key."

"Hyung! Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini hyung, aku bodoh! Aku bodoh hyung..." Isak Key lagi, "aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Jonghyun sendiri sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Setaunya Onew hanyalah teman sekelas Key. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Key sedekat ini dengannya. Hingga Key dibuat menangis hebat begini. Bahkan Jonghyun baru tahu kalau Onew anak mantan menteri.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, memandang adiknya lalu menghapus air mata itu.

"Bagaimana ajushi? Apa kau tidak tergerak melihat tangisan adikku. Apa kau tidak punya puteri eoh?" Tanya Jonghyun pada kedua namja berwajah rata tersebut.

"Maaf, kami tidak punya wewenang untuk memberi kalian izin."

"Kalau begitu beritahu siapapun yang ada di dalam agar mempersilahkan kami masuk." Tutur Jonghyun memberi saran.

"Itulah masalahnya, tidak ada siapapun di dalam kecuali Jinki-ssi." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Ne? Dia sendirian maksudmu?" Tanya Key dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan mereka.

Air matanya kembali berseloroh. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Saat sakit pun ia sendirian, tidak ada yang menemaninnya. Key sangat ingin menemaninya, berada di sampingnya. Menjaganya semalaman. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sedetikpun. Tidak akan...

"Aku mohon ajushi! Biarkan aku menemaninya!" Jerit Key berusaha mendekati pintu, namun Jonghyun menariknya.

"Key, mengertilah... Mereka juga punya tugas yang mesti diselesaikan. Mereka juga punya orang yang mereka cintai sepertimu. Ayolah..."

"Tapi hyung... Dia sendirian disana! Dia selalu sendirian hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian!" Oceh Key dengan isakannya yang makin menjadi.

"Key! Mengertilah, hyung mohon..."

"Hyung..."

Jonghyun mendesah mendengar keluhan adiknya, mencoba memutar otaknya. Mencari cara lain agar adiknya ini reda menangis.

"Maaf ajushi, tapi setidaknya izinkanlah adikku melihatnya dari kaca itu. Bisakah? Aku mohon, untuk adikku." Pinta Jonghyun.

Mereka terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Jonghyun.

Key mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca yang terdapat di pintu kamar pasien. Melihat sesosok namja tampan dengan wajah pucat terbaring lemah. Beberapa rona ungu memenuhi wajahnya. Matanya terkatup rapat, tertidur tenang dengan beberapa selang menempel di tubuhnya.

Key tersenyum samar melihatnya. Setidaknya Key bisa melihat wajah namja tofu itu. Walau tak bisa menyentuhnya, tak bisa menjaganya. Walau ia sangat merindukannya, rindu pelukannya bahkan kecupannya...

Ia bahkan lupa dengan kecemburuan dan marahnya. Hanya khawatir yang mendominasi saat ini.

Key memundurkan tubuhnya, merasa sudah sedikit cukup memandangi Onew. Ia tersenyum pada kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Terima kasih ajushi." Tuturnya lalu menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, di baik-baik saja setelah ia sadar. Hanya perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah." Rasa takutnya sedikit terobati, ia bisa sedikit ceria walau matanya bengkak, "Sebelumnya... maaf karena aku keras kepala ajushi."

"Ahh aku juga minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar padamu."

"Ne, kalau begitu aku mohon jagalah dia dengan baik. Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkan aku melihatnya."

.

.

Sudah dua hari, saat Key menjenguk Onew di rumah sakit. Dan hari ini bertepatan dengan hari libur, yahh _Sunday_. Saat kedua saudaranya pergi ke sauna di dekat rumah mereka, Key malah menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Sibuk dengan belanja online di beberapa situs mode. Sejenak melupakan rasa sakit hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mengenai Onew, sepertinya namja putih itu sudah mulai membaik. Key tidak bisa menjenguknya tapi ia bisa melihat perkembangannya melalui berita. Itu membuatnya sedikit bisa menikmati liburnya. Walau kadang pikirannya terusik dengan adegan pelukan itu. Seperti sekarang...

Tes tes tes

"Mwoya Key-ah? Kenapa kau menangis lagi eum?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia melirik jam digital di meja nakasnya. Jam 21.15 KST.

"Ini belum terlalu malam, mengapa matamu sudah berair begini eum? Kau mengantuk?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri lagi.

"Ughh..." Ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "appo..."

Key mengklik tanda silang pada halaman browsernya. Lalu mematikan notebook-nya.

"Dasar Key baboo!" Umpatnya kemudian, "Aish! Aku tidak babo! Dialah yang babo! Beraninya dia! Beraninya dia menci..."

Huks!

Stupid! Baka!

Mengingatkannya kembali pada ciuman terakhir mereka, bahkan ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Ciuman kedua, ciuman rahasia yang manis, saat itu ia membiarkan bibirnya dikecup. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa yang menciumnya adalah orang yang benar. Karena tangan yang menggenggamnya, tubuh yang memeluknya, aroma maskulin yang ia hirup, bahkan desahan suaranya itu... Ia tahu benar, orang itu adalah dia, Onew.

Dan mulai saat itu rasa janggal semakin mengisi rongga hatinya. Saat Onew mendatanginya tanpa mematikan lampu. Dia bahagia, saat tahu itu benar-benar Onew namun disisi lain hatinya ikut terluka melihat air mata Onew. Namja itu mengambil ciumannya lagi dan ia sama sekali tak menolak. Seperti orang dungu yang merelakan bibirnya dinikmati orang. Tapi ini cinta... Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Namun apa yang ia lihat kemarin? Itu merobek hatinya. Seakan membuyarkan rasa bahagia yang ada di hatinya. Nyeri itu memaksanya untuk merengek. Rasa sayang itu membuat air matanya meleleh. Ia tidak suka...

Mengapa rasa ini tidak hilang saat melihatnya bersama orang lain? Justru rasa ini makin kuat. Menggores hatinya dengan gurat-gurat kecemburuan yang menyesakkan. Benar-benar ngilu...

Key menghapus air matanya, namun bulir itu kembali menetesi wajahnya. Tidak mau berhentikah? Kapan air mata ini habis.

Key beranjak dari kasurnya, bermaksud meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur. Rasanya haus setelah tertelan air matanya sendiri.

Baru satu langkah Key beranjak dari kasurnya. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya.

GREBB!

Sepasang tangan melingkar di perut Key, dan dada bidang menempel di punggungnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat, mengunci pergerakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, aroma maskulin khas itu muncul. Wangi yang ia rindukan.

CUP!

Mengecup pipinya lembut, terhenyak saat yang memeluknya menyadari bahwa Key menangis.

"Kau menangis lagi Key?"

"Yaa-ish! Kelinci _playboy_!"

Key mencubit punggung tangan yang ada diperutnya dengan ujung kukunya hingga tautan tangannya telepas.

"Aaaahh! Appo! Key kau kenapa sih?" Matanya mengikuti Key yang melangkah ke arah rak buku, mengambil buku teks matematika _hard cover_. Dan... Oh NO!

BUGH!

"Aaaakk!" Teriak Onew saat buku itu menghantam kepalaya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari eum? Khaaaa!" Usir Key menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aaah Key... Kau kenapa hah? Bagaimana bisa kau memukul seseorang yang baru pulih dengan buku matematika _hard cover_! Dan lagi kau tidak pernah menjengukku! Kau menghilang saat pertama kali aku kembali ke sekolah!"

"Seenaknya kau men-_judge_ aku! Kau pikir aku tidak punya alasan eoh?"

"Lalu apa alasannya? Katakan agar aku mengerti tindakanmu ini. Ahh Key! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Erang Onew, masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Eeh? Jinja?" Key mendekat, memperhatikan Onew yang mengerang.

Merasa bersalah karena pukulannya yang memang keras barusan.

"Eum... Pusing..."

Key menyentuh kepala Onew, memandang namja itu ling lung. Takut pukulannya tadi melukainya.

Onew tersenyum jahil saat Key ada di dekatnya. Kembali mengurung Key dengan pelukannya.

"Kau menipukuuu!" Rengek Key kemudian, berusaha melepaskan tangan Onew dari tubuhnya."

"Aniya! Ini benar-benar sakit."

"Bohong!"

"Cepat katakan apa alasanmu!"

"Shireo! Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin."

"Kau cekikpun aku tidak akan bilang, kau pikirkan saja sendiri ayam babo!"

"Sebenarnya, sepulang dari rumah sakit aku berjanji akan menciummu sesering mungkin karena kau telah menghilang dan tidak menjengukku ke rumah sakit. Dan sekarang ditambah kau telah memukulku, lalu marah-marah tak jelas."

"Menciumku?"

"Eum... _Like this_."

CUP! Mengecup lembut pipi kanan Key.

Blush!

Pipi Key merona merah, jantungnya tambah memburu.

_'Dasar playboy, bukannya dia sudah tunangan, beraninya ingin menciumku.'_

"Ti... Tidak akan ku katakan."

"_Baby_?" Bisik Onew pada Key yang menunduk di hadapannya, gemas sekali melihat namja cantik ini kesal.

"_Baby_? _Baby_ apa maksudmu huh!" Menatap Onew dengan wajah garangnya, "Yaa lepaskan aku Onew."

Onew hanya diam, melepas satu tangannya untuk merapihkan poni Key yang berantakan. Turun mengelus pipi tirus nan putih itu. Menatap ke dalam mata kucing Key. Membuat Key terdiam, mengkaku. Tatapan yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan suara Key.

Dan... Onew mengambil bibir Key dengan bibirnya. Melumat seluruh bibir Key lembut lalu kembali melepasnya. Memandang si almighty yang membeku.

"Katakanlah... Jangan buat aku bingung."

Key menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mampu berkata apapun setelah bibirnya di bungkam barusan. Wajahya memerah tomat, jantungnya mungkin sebentar lagi akan lepas karena berdetak terlalu cepat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan sabit yang mematikan suaranya.

"Katakan atau..."

Onew mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key. Namun Key meletakkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Onew. Menghalangi serangan namja itu.

"Ba... Baiklah aku katakan."

"Cepat."

"Kau... Err... Anu... Tu.."

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

_'Aku gugup babo, pelukan dan tatapanmu ini. Iish!'_

"Tunanganmu!"

"Tunanganku? Luna maksudmu?"

_'MWO? Bahkan ia terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan sekarang ia memelukku dan seenaknya menciumiku?'_

"Ne! Kau sudah memiliki tunangan kan? Aku melihat kau berpelukan dengannya saat kau masuk sekolah." Entah dari mana Key mendapatkan kekuatan cerewetnya kembali.

"Kau masuk hari itu?"

"Yaa! Kau _playboy_! Lepaskan pelukanmu ini dan berhenti menciumku seenakanya eoh! Cium saja tunanganmu sana!"

"Kekekeke... Aigoo _baby_-ku kalau cemburu lucu sekali." Kekehnya mencubit pipi Key.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Baik, dengarkan penjelasanku ya."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Key, kini menutup kedua telinganya.

CUP! Mengecup puncak hidung Key.

"Buka atau ku cium bibirmu." Ancam Onew, Key melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Cute.

"Luna memang tunanganku, dan itu dulu. Sebelum kami membatalkannya. Umma dan appa menjodohkan kami karena kedua orang tua kami bersahabat baik di tambah aku dan Luna sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi kami tidak saling menyukai. Kami meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Orang tua kamipun menyetujuinya. Aku sangat dekat dengan Luna, dia seperti adikku sendiri. Dia juga tahu siapa kau." Jelas Onew sembari mengelus rambut blonde Key, "Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku mencium seseorang yang tidak aku cintai untuk menenangkan diriku kan? Itulah kenapa aku memilihmu, kenapa aku menciummu. Othe? Kau percaya kan?"

"Ne? Tapi kau bilang mencium seseorang membuat hatimu lebih tenang, bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai eum." Lirih Key

"CK! Babo... Baiklah, akan kujelaskan dari awal. Hari pertama aku menciummu, ku kira itu ide gila Minho yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi karena aku mabuk dan kalut, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya kau. Aku masuk ke kamarmu, dan mencuri ciumanmu. Aku mersa tenang luar biasa setelahnya. Karena manisnya ini." Onew Menunjuk bibir Key

"Aku benci alkohol dan kau menciumku, mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat kau mabuk! Seenaknya saja!"

"Mianhae _baby_," mengusap bibir Key dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum lembut, "setelah malam itu aku merasa bersalah padamu karena kau sakit esok harinya. Tapi saat aku berkelahi, dan tingkat emosiku sulit diredam aku malah menciummu lagi. Dan emosiku lenyap seketika. Kau hebat _baby_."

"Sejak malam itu, aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi berita fitnah Joon membuatku mengurungan niatku. Mana mungkin aku menjadikanmu kekasih seorang yang suka berkelahi kan? Jadi aku memutuskan menunggu masalah ini reda. Sampai nama baik aku dan appaku kembali. Dan saat kesempatan itu datang kau malah tidak masuk sekolah."

Key hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Onew. Entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi orang jahat. Harusnya ia sudah sadar dari awal kan?

Tes tes tes

Hiks!

Cairan bening itu mengalir di wajah putih Key, mengalun bersama getaran tubuhnya.

"Kau menangis lagi? Shhh... Uljima _baby_..." Onew menarik Key ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepala Key di dada bidangnya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli akan jadi kekasih seseorang yang suka berkelahi atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli. _Huks_..."

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak mau menyeretmu dalam masalah."

"Kau egois, kau selalu sendiri. Tidak bolehkah aku bersamamu eum? Tidak bolehkah menemanimu? Aku mengkhawarirkanmu bodoh! Dasar jelek! Aku membencimu! Mulai sekarang tidak akan ku biarkan kau sendirian, aku akan selalu menemanimu berada disisimu. Setiap kau memliki masalah kau harus berbagi denganku. Berjanjilah padaku?"

"Aku janji..."

Key menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Onew, menatap Onew dengan mata sembabnya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit eum? Mianhae..." Mengelus bagian pelipis Onew yang tadi ia hantam dengan buku text tebal.

"Masih, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku pasien yang baru pulih."

"Mianhae Onew-yaa, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ambil salep ya?" Tukasnya berusaha melepas dekapan Onew.

"Ett mau kemana?" Onew mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

"Ambil salep untuk mengobatimu."

"Cium saja."

"Eh?"

"Cium saja disini." Pinta Onew, menunjuk ke arah yang tadi di pukul Key, pelipis kanannya.

"Aish kau genit." Tukas Key mem-_pout_-kan bibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau? Siapa?"

"Pencuri ciumanmu." Onew mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya, membuat Key sedikit merinding.

"Bicara apa kau?" lurus Key menutupi gugupnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu dariku eum?"

"Apa?"

Onew mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Key. Mendesahkan sesuatu disana.

"Saranghae..."

Rasa hangat membanjiri dada Key, kalimat itu membuat dirinya melayang. Seakan sesuatu menggelitik wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya merona manis dengan senyum indah.

"Jeongmal saranghae nae baby, nae Key."

Mengecup daun telinga Key. Menelusuri pipi Key dengan bibirnya hingga akhirnya sampai di cherry manis Key. Mengecupnya lembut, menggodanya sedikit dengan membelainya lalu menaut bibir Key dalam. Mengulum, menyesap sari-sari manis yang ada disana hingga Key melenguh manja.

Mengalungkan lengannya ke leheh Onew. Menikmati sentuhan yang Onew berikan, baik di tubuhnya maupun di bibirnya sekarang. Terkadang sedikit membalas walau tak mampu menyamai. Hanya menurut saat Onew makin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat kecupan mereka makin basah. Membuat bibirnya makin tenggelam dalam apel Onew. Membiarkan namja itu melumat seluruh bagian bibirnya di sela hembusan nafas yang sedikit tertahan.

Keduanya menikmati cinta ini, saling mendengarkan irama degupan jantung, desahan nafas serta kecapan ciuman mereka dengan tempo yang makin cepat.

"Eumh _Baby_?" Gumam Onew saat kecupan mereka terlepas, menempelkan keningnya di kening Key.

"Wae eumh?"

"Bolehkah kita melakukannya? Kita masih murid sekolah tingkat tinggi." Lirihnya mengusap basahan di sudut bibir Key, lalu mencium bibir itu sebentar.

"Nado molla," Key berjinjit mencium lama pelipis Onew yang tadi di pukulnya.

Onew tergoda mengecup leher yang terekspose di depannya. Membasahi seluruh leher putih Key, memberi kissmark merah disana. Kemudian menurunkan kaos loose Key hingga bahunya terlihat, lalu mulai membelai dengan bibirnya.

"Eumh Onew-ya. Kau..." Desah Key.

"_Baby_..." Onew melepas kecupannya, kini menatap mata kucing Key yang sayu, "Aku rasa ini tidak apa-apa eum?" Ucapnya lembut, mengusap wajah Key lalu kembali menyatukan bibir Key dengan bibirnya.

Key hanya menurut saat Onew membuatnya terbaring di ranjangnya. Dan saat Onew mulai melucutinya. Membiarkan Onew menikmati tubuhnya untuk pertama kali.

Saat cinta itu datang, kau akan memberikan apapun yang kau miliki. Ini tidak seberapa bukan? Bahkan seluruh hidupmu, jiwamu akan kau berikan untuknya.

_Aku seutuhnya milikmu sekarang._

**FIN**

"_Onew-ya..."_

"_Eum, wae nae baby?"_

"_Aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Minho?"_

"_Aku sengaja dekat dengannya karena dia sahabatmu, dekat denganmu juga harus dekat dengan sahabatmu kan?"_

"_Oo Jinjja? Kekeke... aku rasa setelah ini kita harus memberi tahu mereka cepat-cepat, kepalaku pusing di interogasi oleh Minho, Taemin dan Jonghyun hyung."_

"_Kau benar baby... apa perlu kita telpon mereka dan suruh membuka pintu kamarmu sekarang?"_

"_NE?" O_O_

_._

_FIN_

_._

* * *

><p><em>JDORR #tembak kepala sendiri<em>

_Mianhae kalo endingnya ga berkenan ye readers_

_Mianhae othor kaga bisa buat ensi :'(_

_Ayoo ayooo ada yg berkenan ngasih othor privat buat ensi? *slap!_

_Makasih byk yang masih mau baca endingnya sampe abis :')_

_Makasih sama readers yang selama ini RCL ato siders sekalipun_

_*bow_

_See you in the next story (^^)/ babayyy_

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS!<strong>

**_"The, widiwMin, hiwatari Niwadark Chullie, Onveki Mvp Imai, elkyunnie, cloudyeye, SparKyumagnaeLovers, PumpkinKyu, Rainy Heart, diictatorlove, Enno KimLee, ELLE HANA, Yooseung - eMViPi, sarangKEY, silviaoiaiko and siders"_**


End file.
